Lush Winter
by dupsup21
Summary: Featuring Hermione as a bookshop owner and Draco as a successful chef. After the war everyone is convinced about Draco's innocence except one. What will change this? DH,HG,RP. Read and review. Open story. Ideas and plot details are welcome.
1. welcome to my life

INVICTUS by W.E HENELY

Out of the night that covers me

Dark as the pit from pole to pole

I thank whatever gods maybe

For my unconquerable soul

In the fell clutch of circumstance

I have not winced nor cried aloud

Under the bludgeoning of chance

My head is bloody but unbowed

Beyond this place of wrath and tears

Looms but the horror of the shade

And yet the menace of the years

Finds and shall find me unafraid

It matters not how strait the gate

How charged with punishments the scroll

I am the master of my fate

I am the captain of my soul

CHAPTER-1

Not everyone would have imagined Hermione Granger former head girl of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, part of the 'golden trio' which defeated the dark lord, spell caster extraordinaire to be the owner of the successful bookshops in England. Reactions to Hermione's idea of a livelihood ranged from ecstatic to incredulous. Harry even though very shocked and amazed at the thought of Hermione settling in for such a tame job, like a loyal friend told her that he was happy for her and would support her in every way possible if any need be (personally he hoped that such a need never arose).Ron being……..well Ron had openly showed his displeasure at Hermione choice of profession and told her there existed enough bookshops in London to give him nightmares. Ginny advised Hermione not to be discouraged by her dear brother's oaf like and not required comments ('well we all know what a pillock my dear old brother is' her exact words) and even offered to help her with the interiors.

Yet here she was pulling up the curtains, throwing open the windows and letting the sunlight enter The Velvet Parchment—her beloved store. Situated right at the end of Rue de Belmont, Hogsmeade, it gave only one message to an onlooker—book heaven. One is greeted by a huge green door at the entrance along with a display window on either side. Enter and a very elegant and sophisticated mélange of stone with plush sofas, comfy chairs and wonderful pile carpets and rugs arranged on the floor soothes the eyes. The soft lighting only heightens the warmth and welcoming feel of the store. And a snug coffee bar in one corner is the cherry one the top.

Hermione loved getting up early and coming to the store where she would spruce up the store for her customers, arrange the books, make sure there are enough coffee beans in the coffee maker, bring in assorted pastries from Madame Puddifutt's and fluff up the cushions. Even though she had hired an assistant --- a very able Jules Cooper who had just graduated out of Hogwarts---Hermione reveled in the tranquility offered by the store and used this time to plan her day and collect her thoughts. At 23 she had blossomed into a vivacious, beautiful and a confident young woman who had every second of her life planned out. Unlike many of her 23 years old friends, she was currently sailing the ship of singleton. It was not that she didn't want a relationship but the damn right person just wouldn't come along. Like everyone had predicted, she and Ron had started dating by the end of the 7th year at Hogwarts but it had just not worked out. Hermione personally thought that she was actually in love with Ron but six months later she realized that she found his ignorance more irritating than cute. Not that Ron was dumb or anything but maybe she wanted someone who would challenge her and not someone who agreed with her just because she said so. Thus, both of them decided splits ville would be the best option. But not even a failed relationship could spoil their friendship. They still enjoyed the Sunday brunch at the Weasleys along with Harry and Ginny. They still shared their lives with each other and Hermione would be the first one to meet Ron's monthly girlfriends. He was now the keeper for the Chudley Cannons and Hermione felt proud to note the fact that it was because of Ron's keeping prowess that the cannons were now top of the charts. Then, she shifted her focus onto the Potters---Harry, Ginny and the soon to come little Potter. Contrary to popular expectations they had not married right after school but had waited till Ginny finished her healer training while Harry completed his auror training. They had then taken a world tour and when Ginny turned 21 and Harry was 22 they decided it was time for the final act. Hermione had been one of the bridesmaids and still remembered how radiantly happy both the bride and the groom had looked. All her other batch mates from Hogwarts had forayed into a myriad number of professions. Neville and Luna now taught herbology and transfiguration respectively, at Hogwarts, Parvati and Lavender had started their very own chain of beauty products for witches and Dean and Seamus were now the proud owners of brooms and more--- the premier Quidditch supplies shop in England. Hermione glanced at her watch and cursed when she saw it was already 9:30AM, "enough procrastinating", she muttered to herself as she went to her office cum counter.

The bell tinkled as Jules came in with her usual boisterous cheerfulness "hey capn!" she announced as she saluted Hermione and deposited her bag on the counter with a flourish. Jules had always fascinated Hermione. Both her parents had died fighting against Voldemort and yet no one could have guessed that behind the happy façade there actually was a lot a pain and suffering. Hermione admired how Jules looked at everything with a positive attitude. They both smiled at each other when a little girl peeked in and asked "are you open yet, miss?" "And so it begins" muttered Jules as she guided their little customer into the shop.

------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly 7:30PM when Hermione and Jules put off the lights and locked the door. After bidding Jules a goodnight Hermione apparated to her flat in the wizarding section of London. Her apartment was on the 5th floor of 'FAIRWAYS BUILDING'. It was a two bedroom flat complete with a kitchen and –Hermione's favorite ---a huge living room. It was small and comfortable and sufficed for her. She decided that she better get ready for dinner at the Potters because if she was late then Ginny would be waiting at the other end, and an angry Potter was something you don't want to go through. Finally deciding on beige top and dark pants Hermione entered her bathroom.

A glowing Ginny opened the door as Hermione knocked. As she hugged her, she saw Harry struggling with the wine bottles and glasses. She greeted him with a hug too. "So, how is baby potter doing?" she pleasantly asked Ginny who patted her swelling belly and replied "he's defiantly taking after his father with all his kicks and cartwheels." To which Harry sagely informed them that he knew his son was going to be a famous

Quidditch player and needed all that practice. Very soon Ron arrived with a 5 pound candy box for Ginny. To the raised eyebrows he simply stated that 'his nephew had to develop good eating habits from a very tender age if he wanted to grow into a strapping, handsome man like his uncle' as he poured the wine. Dinner was as good as always and the crème brulee took Hermione's breath away and she wished not for the last time that she had the Weasley cooking gene. It was after midnight that Harry decided that his pregnant lady had had her share of fun and it was now time for bed. The friends then bade each other a goodnight with a promise to meet at Ron's house next Thursday. A bone tired Hermione apparated back to her flat and fell asleep the minute her head landed on the pillow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, miles away a blond haired man signed some papers and said "well, that's settled."

A/N: hello my favourite dramione shippers!!! welcome aboard.i've decided that i'm gonna try something new with this fic. yeah u heard it right THIS IS AN OPEN STORY!!you can send me your plot ideas and your comments on my email but before that you have to do the honorable task of clicking on that little button known as the review button.its easy just click,write your much needed comments and ...voila you're done!and i'm gonna write the first two chaps of this story which can serve as an introduction and from there on its all in your hands. but you'll have to bare with me a bit as my computer has very nicely vanished the second chapter so i've to write it all over again.just wait for the second chapter which i'll upload in a few days time. after that ...you know the drill.until then keep reviewing,keep chewing and ...ummmm...how bout keep mooing(another sad attempt at humor)till the next time.


	2. enter the dragon

CHAPTER-2(enter the dragon)

THE ROAD NOT TAKEN by ROBERT FROST

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,

And sorry I could not travel both

And be one traveler, long I stood

And looked down one as far as I could

To where it bent in the undergrowth;

Then took the other, as just as fair,

And having perhaps the better claim,

Because it was grassy and wanted wear;

Though as for that the passing there

Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay

In leaves no step had trodden black.

Oh, I kept the first for another day!

Yet knowing how way leads on to way,

I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh

Somewhere ages and ages hence:

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-

I took the one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference

When Abraxas Devalo Malfoy had first erected the Malfoy manor little did he know that one day his beloved house would be used as a base for one of history's darkest wizard ---lord Voldemort. If he had even an inking about this occurrence he would have pulled down every brick of his beautiful house with his own bare hands. The Malfoys during Abraxas' time were one of the most respectable pureblood families and even if they were not overly fond of muggles or muggleborns, they didn't think that the only way to deal with them was by killing them. As Abraxas saw his son Lucius grow up, he sensed something was wrong. Even though all the Malfoys were ambitious, Lucius seemed to revel in power and gloated upon the fact the fact that he had enough money to buy his way in. Abraxas heartily disapproved of lucius' company which was made up of power hungry pureblood wizards whose only aim in life was to exterminate muggles or muggleborns. They followed a leader who had decided that the task of purging the world of the muggles and muggleborns had been thrust upon his shoulders. Abraxas had never met him but decided that he had enough troubles already. So, he decided it was time for his only son to get married. Narcissa black soon got molded into a perfect Malfoy and Abraxas thought that maybe now his son would mend his ways and forget about purging the world of as he called them 'mudbloods'. But after marriage lucius decided he would present to his deranged master a worthy servant in the form of his son. Abraxas now thought he had seen enough of this world and decided to venture to the next level.

Traditionally all Malfoys would leave their entire estate to their immediate kin but Abraxas was never one for tradition and even though he left his estate and his whole property to lucius, he left half of his money to his unborn grandson. Even though he had heard what lucius had in mind for his son but Abraxas had a feeling his grandson would be someone who would looked at the Malfoys. Weather it would be in a good way or a bad way, Abraxas decided to risk it.

As Draco looked up to the painting of his grandfather he recalled how lucius always changed the subject whenever Draco asked him about grandpa. But then he also remembered how his mother's face used to light up when she used to tell him about granddaddy Malfoy. She recounted to him stories about the balls that were held at the manor and how the halls were filled with joy, happiness, laughter and color. She told Draco about how granddaddy Malfoy and Grammy used to keep fighting as to who will sit at the head of the table. Draco remembered with a pang that these were the only times that his mother actually smiled and looked happy. Now, sitting on a plush couch while he watched the painting of his ancestors trying to get inside each others' frames, Draco could hardly imagine that these cold stone halls had actually housed a happy family once. He could not imagine how anyone could have happy memories of this house while all the memories he had of it made him cringe. As he looked around he saw his personal touches adorning the living room. Forest green and grey. When Lucius had died Draco decided to sell the house and be done with it but then he realized that it was no fault of the house that the man who lived in it was a monster. The house itself was innocent. And, Draco thought the house to be a wonderful specimen an old Tudor style house and so decided to keep it. He then changed the interiors of the manor so that now it was not just a cold stone manor but a stone house to which he was glad to return to at night. Although many thought that he would turn into a cold, heartless bastard like his father but Draco proved his Lucius wrong and Abraxas right when he changed the way the world looked at the name Malfoy.

Draco from the beginning didn't see any difference in muggleborns and purebloods but when in his first year at Hogwarts a certain muggleborn Hermione granger had beaten him in every subject, his father's words and ideas had only added fuel to the fire. And hitherto started his feud with muggleborns and Draco was ready to follow his father's footsteps until 6th year. It was then that he realized how wrong he was for hating muggleborns when his own master was a half blood. It was also during this time that he realized how ashamed his mother was him. He then decided that being a pawn in some idiot's revenge seeking plan was not his idea of living a life. He knew he had to escape. But being who he was, his pride stood in the way between him and Dumbledore's goody gang. Then he stuck to the only other option available to him---destroy Voldemort from within. With the plan in place he steadily climbed up Voldemort's ranks and was his personal advisor right till the day of the battle. After that, he reluctantly told potter all of Voldemort's weaknesses and all the plans--where he was going to attack first, when he was going to come, how many death eaters made up his army. And then he had gone home. That was the first night since the 6th year that he had had a good night's sleep. By the time he got up next morning he knew that potter had obviously defeated the dark lord, but nothing prepared him for an early morning visitor. A dirty, bloody Harry Potter on a broomstick tapping on his window. Blink however much Draco wanted the disturbing image would not just go away. Finally, he had opened the window and potter had zoomed in. both stared at each other for quite some time until potter had asked him a simple question which caused Draco to spill his guts out to Harry--why? At the end of the conversation Harry had gotten up and done something which Draco had never experienced before--he had hugged him. And just as Draco was still gathering his thoughts he had stepped back and held out his hand out his hand to Draco. This small gesture had blown Draco so much that he was just happy for a hand to hold on to. As their clasped hands loosened he had felt a smile creep unbidden on to his face which Harry had returned with a huge goofy grin. And just as he came he was gone.

As Draco stared into the last dregs of his coffee he realized how lucky he was to have a friend like Harry. He had helped Draco a lot at the ministry in proving his innocence. even though the rest of the wizarding world was skeptical of draco's innocence, most of Harry's friends had accepted him within their folds--Parvati and Lavender were always fawning over his hair and kept pestering him to endorse their beauty products for wizards range, Harry and Ginny would keep smothering him with sweets, food and yet more food as according to Ginny was malnourished, Seamus and Dean were always ready to give him huge discounts on quidditch supplies and Ron who had scorned at draco's innocence till the very last, had now given in after he had visited draco's restaurant. He had in fact called him a better cook than his mother. Draco had no qualms about Ron eating free lunches at his restaurant as long as he got best seats for Sunday league matches. When he said most of Harry's friends had accepted him, he had actually meant all but one. That elusive one was none other than Hermione granger. Even though Draco had no problems with her heritage, a little part inside him still hated her for bettering him in everything. She obviously didn't show her disapproval openly; when they met at common dinners she was polite and detached. He knew she had still not forgiven him for all the horrible things that he had done to her at school. Inside, Draco knew he was sorry but on the outside Draco didn't want to back down first. She treated him with polite disregard and contempt and he didn't mind. His mind then clicked into place and he remembered he still had to sign the acquisition papers for the new space he had purchased for a new branch of his restaurant. He quickly signed the papers and said to himself "well that's settled", and entered the bathroom to change for the night.


	3. its just one of those days

CHAPTER-3(its just one of those days)

ODE TO AUTUMN by JOHN KEATS

(I)

Season of mists and mellow fruitfulness!

Close bosom-friend of the maturing sun;

Conspiring with him how to load and bless

With fruit the vines that round the thatch-eaves run;

To bend with apples the mossed cottage-trees,

And fill all fruit with ripeness to the core;

To swell the gourd, and plump the hazel shells

With a sweet kernel; to set budding more,

And still more, later flowers for the bees,

Until they think warm days will never cease,

For Summer has o'erbrimmed their clammy cells.

Sometimes when we wake up we get this ominous feeling that something is definitely going to go wrong that day. When Hermione woke up that was exactly how she was feeling. She immediately did a mind check on what she had done yesterday and tried to spot something different or out of place. But she could not think of anything weird other than that Ron was now dating a redhead (Ron as a rule never dated redheads as they in his own words 'clashed horribly with his hair'). Trying to shrug off the weird feeling, she finally decided it was due to the excessive consumption of excess wine at the potters last night. She then kept staring at the clock until she realized that it was 7:30 AM. She however assured herself that women were naturals at multitasking and entered the bathroom. 15 minutes later as she struggled with buttoning her shirt, she realized that she had toothpaste all over pants.

"So much for multitasking", she exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Problem?" said Ron from the door with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Don't even ask about it; just give a minute will you." Hermione replied as she upturned her whole wardrobe.

It was their well established tradition ---Ron would come to her apartment at 8:00 AM then both hermione and he would apparate to hogsmede where Ron would walk her to the velvet parchment and then apparate to his quidditch practice. this arrangement suited hermione just fine as apart from the fact that she got to spend time with ron, by clocking in early she could get her bookstore all to herself. Today, however this arrangement was currently undergoing drastic changes. Usually when Ron came to Hermione's apartment she would be sitting primly on the couch and would be reading the daily prophet for being 15 seconds late. But, today anything to do with tradition had gone right out of the window. Today, he Ronald Bilius Weasley was on time while Hermione Jane Granger was late and half dressed. As Ron waited on the couch he muttered "today is definitely going to be an interesting day."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione alert!" Jules warned Harry and Ron as they entered the velvet parchment.

"Why? Her grandmother back in town, eh?" enquired Ron. The trio shared a laugh as they remembered Hermione's last encounter with her grandmother.

"Hey remember the time when granny Agnes called hermione completely flat on both sides at the restaurant" said Ron, following it up with a brilliant imitation of granny Agnes' peculiar way of walking. At this point neither Harry nor Jules could hold their laughter and burst out with Harry down on all fours.

On hearing all the laughing and cackling and hooting going on outside her room, hermione opened the door and marched out ready to give someone the firing of their lifetime. The laughter team became aware of Hermione's benign presence only when Harry was hit on the back of his head by a flurry of books.

"Hermione, we..." started Ron but anything else he wanted to say was drowned by Hermione's shouting.

"DON'T YOU DARE HERMIONE ME YOU ...YOU .COCKROACH!! I UNLIKE YOU DO NOT SPEND MY WHOLE DAY FLYING AROUND ON PIECES OF WOOD AND ACTUALLY DO SOME CONSTRUCTIVE WORK. WHICH BY THE WAY IS CURRENTLY DISTUPTED DUE TO THIS ENTIRE RACKET YOU ARE MAKING? NOW, IF YOU WOULD PLAESE LEAVE SO THAT I CAN CONTINUE MY WORK IN PEACE." she ended with her eyes flashing, her hair out of her bun and very red in the face.

"Hermione is something wrong?" tried Harry courageously, bringing his hands to cover his face from the next thing she was going to throw at him.

"You ask me what's wrong. come I'll show you what's wrong" she said and without further ado grabbed both the boys by their collars and dragged them out of her store and pointed on to their left. A huge banner saying 'CHEZ DRACO. OPENING SOON' greeted them.

"Ohhh, so that's why he asked us to meet him at hog' head" said Ron at the same time when Harry said "ahhh...that's his surprise"

"What? You guys knew about this..."started hermione.

"Before you go any further hermione I swear to god both Ron and I had no idea about this. Draco just wrote to us and asked us to meet him at the hog's head at 10:30 today. And I don't see how this has caused such a huge problem" explained Harry with Ron nodding along.

"Don't see how this causes a problem? Harry James Potter are you drunk? You know full well for exactly how long I've been trying to buy that space but the owner refused to sell it every time I tried. No, but now he decides to sell it to Mr. look-at-me-I'm-swimming-in-money. And now that, Malfoy has bought the shop he can't wait to rub it in my face that for once he has bettered me at something" rambled hermione, waving her arms around for emphasis.

"Awww...c'mon hermione. Give that man a chance. I'm sure Draco didn't know the history of that shop" reasoned Ron but no avail. but she continued her rant as if ron had not spoken "and besides all that when the restaurant opens, the whole of hogsmede will be teeming with screaming girls who I'm sure eat at Mr.Malfoy's restaurant only so that they can sit and drool over his handsome face. Then..."Her speech was cut short as she suddenly went rigid and fell backwards. Harry and Ron saw a smiling Jules standing with her wand raised.

"I was getting tired of her shouting and I don't think all this shouting is helping our reputation" she told them pointing towards the crowd that had gathered.

"Let's get her in" said Harry.

"Did hermione just call Draco handsome? Ron wondered aloud as he went to help Harry. As soon as they put hermione safely on the floor, both of them bolted to the door and Ron threw a 'best of luck with the unfreezing, Jules' over his shoulders. Harry sighed in relief and said " Draco must be wondering where we are. Let's go meet him."

"Yeah, trust a Malfoy to pull such a surprise" said Ron as they both headed towards the hog's head.

As they neared their destination, they spotted a blond haired man leaning against the wall. Draco smirked as Harry and Ron came towards him grinning and said "so, is it only you two or do all Gryffindors have an annoying habit of being perpetually late?"

"Is it only you or all slytherins insufferable gits?" retorted Ron with a smile as the men exchanged friendly punches.

"Well I try. But enough chit-chat. Now let's go see my surprise" said Draco impatiently.

"Nah, before that we need to fill our engines. So gents forward march" said Harry as he pointed towards the hog's head. Next, the three young men chatted about mundane things (like 'did you see how the cannons creamed the harpies?' said Ron; 'did you hear the new single out by the weird sisters?' said Harry; 'did you check out the latest edition of playboy?' said Draco) over a round of firewhiskey. Then Ron decided that he could keep it no longer and burst out "Draco we've seen your surprise". Harry gave him a look. But Draco didn't seem bothered at all and said "nice try, ron but you have to keep practicing. How can you see the surprise when I myself don't know where it is?

"Ummm...you don't know where your surprise is? Ok tell me this. Is it a shop?" asked Harry utterly confused.

"No all I know is that it's somewhere near the velvet parchment or something like that...hey you know it's a shop? And, why are both of you grinning? Said Draco totally baffled.

"Nothing, nothing. Draco I swear by the canons when I say this but both Harry and I have seen your surprise and we appreciate it very much. But I have to get back to practice and Harry has to get back to work so we'll see you around" said Ron putting a few galleons on the table as Harry and he got up.

"Ok. Thanks I guess. But where exactly is this velvet parchment?" inquired Draco.

"It's pretty well known around here. Ask anyone they'll help you out" answered Harry as he waved goodbye.

"WHY ARE YOU GRINNING?" yelled Draco to both the Gryffindors' retreating backs.

"Ginny must be driving them against the wall, no wonder both of them are acting so weird" thought Draco as he approached a passerby.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jules was still tiding up the shop after Hermione's outburst when she heard the door open. She almost dropped the stack of books she was levitating when she saw Draco Malfoy enter the store in all his stunning glory.

"Hello! I'm Draco Malfoy and I just moved into the shop next to yours and I guess you must be aware about my chain of restaurants. So I suppose we are neighbors now" said Draco amicably.

"Yeah...we are I guess" stammered Jules.

"Oh and I have to tell you, your shop is pretty well known around here. I mean being so young and running such a smashing bookstore must be quite a bit of work" Draco went on. This statement finally caused Jules' brain to function once more. "No, sir. I'm just an employee here. The owner of the store is hermione, hermione granger" she said

"I beg your pardon, Granger you mean the Hermione'i-am-the-best'Granger? Draco asked shell shocked.

"Unfortunately, yes Mr. Malfoy. It is I the Hermione'i-am-the-best'Granger as you so eloquently put it, who owns this store and therefore would like to know that you are doing here" said hermione icily.

"Wow this day just keeps on getting better. Well miss granger I just shifted into the store next door and so I decided to drop in. and seeing that everyone thinks so highly of this place I might as well buy some books" answered Draco as he started browsing around for books.

"So with how much did you bribe Mr. Wessex into selling you the shop, when he has been turning down my offers every single time, eh, Mr. Malfoy?" shot hermione.

"Why miss granger you wound me. I most definitely resort to such unscrupulous methods as you suggest. I just asked my realtor to find the most ideal location for my restaurant in hogsmede and she found it. As for your fruitless efforts might I suggest my realtor, Pansy Parkinson. She's good" Draco drawled while he picked out books off the shelves. As hermione returned to her desk with a huff she realized that Malfoy had not purchased the shop just because she was unable to get it, in fact he was unaware of its history. She was trying to sort out her thoughts when Malfoy appeared at the counter with an armload of books. "I have to say you have the most amazing collection of books here, miss granger. I'm definitely going to drop in sometime and check it all out" Draco said clearly impressed.

"Thank you. Book-lovers are always welcome here, Mr. Malfoy" hermione said crisply. as she made his bill she noticed a couple of books about different color shades, one about the history of art, two books on skirts and robes through the ages and a book of interesting quidditch facts thrown along with a recipe book.

"No, miss granger. I'm not gay; those books about the skirts are for Millie. The one with the quidditch facts is for Blaise. The recipe book and the books about shades are for me. Yes, I paint" he answered as he saw the puzzled look on Hermione's face, while paying the bill. She quietly accepted the money and gave him the change along with his purchases.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Have a good day."

"Have a good day, Mr. Malfoy"

On his way out Draco turned back and asked Jules "so miss cooper..."

"Please call me Jules"

"Right, Jules. How about a cup of coffee? Looks like you could use some."

"Oh that will be fantastic, Mr. Malfoy. But I don't have a lunch break till about 10 minutes?"

"That's all right. I'll wait for you at the three broomsticks."

"Ok"

"And Jules..."

"Yes"

"It's Draco"

As he went out hermione tried to steady the fluttering of her heart and put her head on the desk. So much for the ominous feeling.


	4. and so it begins

CHAPTER-4 (and so it begins)

ODE TO AUTUMN by JOHN KEATS

(II)

Who hath not seen thee oft amid thy store?

Sometimes whoever seeks abroad may find

Thee sitting careless on a granary floor,

Thy hair soft-lifted by the winnowing wind;

Or on a half-reaped furrow sound asleep,

Drowsed with the fume of poppies, while thy hook

Spares the next swath and all its twined flowers;

And sometimes like a gleaner thou dost keep

Steady thy laden head across a brook;

Or by a cider-press, with patient look,

Thou watchest the last oozings, hours by hours.

After his father's death, Draco had inherited everything (Lucius unlike Abraxas had not diverted from tradition). Inheriting a huge fortune was not an easy job as Draco very soon found out. It was required of him to visit all the Malfoy estates on a fortnightly basis apart from which he had to do all the accounting by himself. But leaving all that he had nothing better to do other than twiddle his thumbs. This arrangement made him feel like a useless rich man and this was a feeling Draco did not like at all. He wanted to earn his own money. He wanted to work for his bread and butter, so that whenever he sat down to eat it didn't make him feel guilty. So he decided to play his strengths. Even though Draco was a world class quidditch player he thought that the idea of earning your livelihood by flying around on pieces of wood was not respectable enough. No, his real strength was cooking. When lucius found out that his son was spending a lot of time in the kitchen but still not torturing a single house-elf, he had locked Draco for a whole week in the dungeons without food or water. Even if it was a very un-Malfoy like thing to do, Draco had pursued his passion under the able guidance of his mother and his favorite house-elf—fleecy. He had soon discovered the magic of food and how something totally new and wonderful could be created by the combination of two simple ingredients. He discovered the power of innovation and creation. He realized that a true cook followed not a recipe book but followed his heart. So, he decided if he was going to earn any, money at all it would be by cooking. That had been the origin of 'chez Draco'.

When the first outlet opened at Diagon Alley, no customers came for a whole week fearing that the food would be poisoned. Draco was almost boarding up the restaurant when Harry had talked to him and asked him to wait for one more week and that he knew that people would do anything to eat good food. That night Harry and Ginny had dined at chez Draco and Harry had purposely tipped off a daily prophet reporter. The next morning the entire front page of the daily prophet was splashed with pictures of Draco and the potters dining together and generally having a good time. After that the floodgates had opened and chez Draco was booked for months in advance. Pleased with the success, Draco had then opened branches in almost every part of wizarding England and was now thinking of expanding to other countries. But if he had even a little idea that this job might one day would lead him to work along side hermione granger, he would have gladly played quidditch.

"Why did I have to be so stupid? Why couldn't I have finalized the shop space myself? Why?" yelled Draco as he banged his head repeatedly against the wall. After making quite a dent in the wall Draco dropped down on his bed. "Well, at least now I know why those two bastards were grinning" he muttered as he felt the room go totally dark. He was so going to fire Pansy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we wake him up now?" Ron asked Harry as he looked up from the pile of food he was currently demolishing.

"no. lets finish eating first" answered Harry without even bothering to look up from his plate of pasta. It was 7:30 in the evening and all the fireplaces in the Malfoy manor were lit making it comfortably warm inside. Harry and Ron had apparated to Draco's house dot at 6:30 for their Friday boy's night out but were stunned to see the third musketeer lying face down on the carpet of his bedroom. After feeling Draco's pulse, Harry had whipped out his wand and was about to revive Draco when Ron had come up with the novel idea of raiding Draco's fridge first. Harry had readily agreed and hence here they were seated on his feather soft bed and eating their way through a mountain of food. It was the sudden arrival of pansy and Blaise that finally caused both Ron and Harry to call it a day.

"Hey gryffindors!" said pansy in the way of greeting.

"Sup slytherins!" answered Ron with his mouth full.

"So, what did you do to Draco?" asked Blaise in a teasing voice as he helped himself to a doughnut from the pile.

"Nothing yet. When we came here at around 6:30 he was showing his love to the carpet as he is now. I was about to revive him but Ron had the brilliant idea of raiding Draco's fridge. So…..I guess the rest is self-explanatory" explained Harry as he picked his teeth. Just then a groan interrupted them and all of them turned towards the carpet and saw its occupant gently rising and rubbing his head. Pansy, the perfect slytherin ran to Draco and asked him in a concerned voice "Draco, honey are you feeling alright? I was so worried."

"I'm alright. What are you and Blaise doing here? And who are those two people at the back. I can't see….oh its Harry and Ron" said Draco feebly.

"Sup, Draco. Head still in place. But what were you doing that got you in this condition?" asked Ron.

"I don't know…after you guys left, I went to see my new shop and there I ran into herm…BOTH OFYOU KNEW AND STILL DIDN'T WARN ME AND BESIDES THAT, YOU KEPT GRINNING AT ME. OH YOU ARE SO DEAD" yelled Draco in a not so feeble voice as he reached for his wand.

"You know the resemblance between hermione and you is uncanny. Her reaction was exactly the same. Bye we'll continue our boy's night out sometime in the next century. See you pansy, blaise"Ron shouted as both Harry and he threw themselves into the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green.

"Both of them are so gonna get it from me. And that reminds me, pansy you're fired" said Draco sulkily.

"Not quite, boss-man. I had very clearly stated in bold in the acquisition papers that 'the velvet parchment owned by Miss Hermione granger will be your immediate neighbor'. If you're too lazy to read the papers it's not my fault" said pansy haughtily.

"Ya, but you know all that legal stuff bores me. You should have at least warned me" said Draco pouting.

"I did but you were too busy chatting up Miss Bovina to pay any attention to what I was saying" replied pansy.

"Well, I hope we can sell it fast and buy another place within a week" Draco said perking up.

"Drop that thought, Mr. Malfoy. It was clearly stated in Mr Wessex's condition papers that he would only sell the shop to you if and only if you didn't sell it to anyone else" recited pansy. At this point Draco sat down again and said" wow. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse. On top of that I met this girl at miss prissy's bookshop and we got talking and….HOLY CRAP."

"Hey! Where's Ron? We still have a marshmallow eating contest to finish. And Draco banging your head on the wall will only make you miss the whole of tomorrow" said Blaise as he entered the room with a packet of marshmallows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe an emergency would've cropped up, I'm sure Draco would never stand me up" said Jules forever the optimist.

"Ya right. Something that makes him postpone a coffee date up to 7 hours without even a call or a letter of explanation. I can only hope that the emergency is that he's dead" said hermione forever the cynic.

"Hermione c'mon. I bet he'll owl me tomorrow and explain everything" Jules went on. Hermione snorted so loudly that the few birds sitting on the tree flew away in terror. Jules just shook her head and locked the shop. As they were parting ways hermione took Jules' hands in hers and said" I just want you to be careful. People say he's changed, maybe he has but he is still capable of becoming what he was. Just think this over and I know you'll choose wisely. In the end you tread your path alone. I just don't want to see you hurt." Then she quietly hugged Jules, who hugged her back and said "don't worry hermione I will." And apparated. Hermione said only one thing before she apparated home "Malfoy, you chose the wrong girl."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The minute Ron apparated to her house at dot 8:00 AM, hermione could tell something was wrong. One, Ron was wearing a maroon shirt (Ron by principle never wore any shade that looked anything like red) and two, he was on time and even more flustered and edgy than usual. She however decided to overlook these things for now and both of the apparated to hogsmede. They chatted about usual and day to day things on the way to Hermione's store, but when they got there hermione realized why Ron was so flustered this morning. Sitting on her, her store's steps were Draco Malfoy and Harry potter. Harry sprang up when he saw her approaching but Draco remained sitting. Poor Ron practically ran and hid behind Harry yelling "she's all yours now. I've done my part." Hermione very uncharacteristically decided to hear Harry's explanation before she gutted him. As for Ron let's not even go there. So, she said succinctly "explain". Harry was visibly relived that the tirade had not come yet, so he started with a feeble smile "morning hermione! You look absolutely breathtaking this morning. Oh my, your dress…"

"Harry"

"OK. Fine. You know the thing is that Draco here has a favor to ask of you. But realizing that both of you hat...i mean seeing that both of you aren't quite on talking terms with each other, he came to me. What he wants to do is really nice and sweet. I think it's a wizard idea. You see, he…..hermione you're turning red. Uh-oh" said Harry as Ron yelled "run" and just as usual both of them disappeared.

The minute hermione heard the word Draco, all thoughts of letting Harry explain vanished and were replaced by one word "kill." But suddenly she saw Harry had stopped speaking and then both Ron and he had dissapparated. Seeing that her prey had run away, hermione now turned on Malfoy who was looking quite bored. This angered her even further and she let forth "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT I'LL DO YOU A FAVOR, YOU FERRET. AND AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO JULES YESTERDAY THE ONLY THING I'M GONNA DO TO YOU IS TO KILL YOU. THE WAY YOU TREAT WOMEN IS DEGRADING. YOU THOUGHT YOU'LL GET HER HOPES HIGH AND THEN DASH THEM TO THE GROUND.EH? YOU SADISTIC BASTARD! WELL YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GIRL THIS TIME. COZ I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU HURT HER ANYMORE. NOW, CLEAR OFF IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" by the end of her tirade hermione quite resembled a hobo and before she could utter a word, Draco got up and started clapping.

"I'll say both Harry and Ron know you really well because not only did they predict your reaction, Ron went ahead and even predicted what you would say and till now he was almost 100 correct" Draco said as he walked towards hermione.

"See granger the thing is I know you hate me and all but please for today just forget all that and help me with something. The favor I wanted to ask of you was that I wanted to book the shop for the morning" Draco explained. But as hermione started protesting he held up his hands and said "please hear me out. I'm really sorry about what happened with Jules yesterday. I banged my head against the wall and was out cold until 7 in the evening. Ask Harry or Ron if you don't believe me. There was no other reason why I didn't turn up for the date. So, I want to make it up to her and I thought I could surprise her with a coffee date at the velvet parchment itself. Please granger don't say no. if not for me, for Jules." Hermione looked at Draco for a long time and then without a word turned back and started unlocking the store. She heard Draco give a huge sigh and just as he started walking away, she said without looking back" don't forget to wipe your shoes before you enter the store, Mr. Malfoy" and went inside leaving the huge green door open. Draco stood in shock for a long time and finally entered the shop---without wiping his shoes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: hello all you wonderful people out there. Thanks a lot for your tip, even though I don't have so much time on my hands right now as I have term exams sitting right on head, I've tried to write this chapter in smaller paragraphs. So yeah you guessed it I won't be able to update in probably a long time. But fear not for come back I will as I love all of you too much. Wish me luck. And never stop reviewing my cheeky monkeys! Until next time. Toodles.


	5. all over again

CHAPTER-5 (ALL OVER AGAIN)

CHAPTER-5 (ALL OVER AGAIN)

ODE TO AUTUMN BY JOHN KEATS (III)

Where are the songs of Spring? Ay, where are they?

Think not of them, thou hast thy music too,--

While barred clouds bloom the soft-dying day

And touch the stubble-plains with rosy hue;

Then in a wailful choir the small gnats mourn

Among the river shallows, borne aloft

Or sinking as the light wind lives or dies;

And full-grown lambs loud bleat from hilly bourn;

Hedge-crickets sing, and now with treble soft

The redbreast whistles from a garden-croft;

And gathering swallows twitter in the skies

Hermione was sitting in her office staring into space, her coffee lying forgotten on her desk when she saw Jules come in looking very disturbed and confused about something. Hermione frowned and tried to remember if something had happened yesterday to upset her like this. But all she remembered from yesterday was how radiantly happy Jules had looked when Malfoy had thrown her a surprise party at the velvet parchment. The store was still decked up with some of the streamers, baubles, balloons and candles that had escaped Ron and Harry's traditional after party rampage. But something that had knocked hermione completely off her feet was the fact that Malfoy had done everything himself-he had put up the decorations, set up the table, got the food, arranged for Harry and ron 'to lure'(in Ron's words) Jules to the store. This was a side of Malfoy she had never seen or believed existed despite Ron and Harry's fervent ministrations. It had left her quite bereft of speech to see the tenderness in his grey eyes as he apologized to Jules.

So, hermione had been a silent spectator to the proceeding unlike the others (read Harry and Ron) who had frolicked about and she had diligently shooed off everyone around lunch time. But as they were leaving, she had not failed to notice the scintillating kiss Draco and Jules had shared before Draco had dissapparated. He had then spared her a look and put forth a thank you with as much sincerity as he could as he dissapparated. It was then, that hermione realized how horribly alone she was. Harry had Ginny, Neville had Luna, Ron had….well Ron was an exception and now even Jules had Malfoy. But she poor little hermione, she had no one. She had ron, Harry and Ginny who were always there for her as she for them but at the end of it all they were just friends, best friends albeit just friends. There was no one for her who would make her live just for him. She had no one who could make her pine for him when he was not around. Hermione could have prattled long about the vacuum of love in her life but it was when she heard a sob did she realize what as unhealthy habit procrastination was. She got up and was shocked to see a disheveled Jules crying her eyes out. The moment she reached Jules side she knew she shouldn't have worn her favorite robin blue robes as they were very soon going to be spoilt and cried on when Jules threw herself on her. But shoving aside that insensitive hermione in her head she got down resolving the current situation on her hands.

"Now would be a right time to start explaining from the beginning" said hermione as she conjured up a box of tissues.

"Why? Why me? Why can't my life be as normal as yours? You have everything chalked out. A correct place for everyone and everything. But my life is in a state of complete disaster. Just when I thought I had chosen the right path with equal amounts of love and opportunity, Jeremy had to plunk into England" she said tearfully but by the end of it, was reduced to sobs again. Hermione had given the matter full attention at the beginning but after Jules said that hermione granger till now had led a very normal life, full time procrastination had set in. images of dementors, trolls, Voldemort, dead people, and Bellatrix started flashing in front of her eyes. She saw herself being tortured, Harry almost dying, she saw Neville killing Nagini. Then she saw a crying girl shaking her and calling out her name…..she blinked and saw a bewildered Jules staring at her.

"Hermione are you okay?" Jules asked, her own predicament quite forgotten.

"Oh yes I'm quite fine. Very content with living my normal life. But I still don't know what's wrong with you Jules. Its time to explain. Is it Malfoy? Did he do something? Did he say something hurtful?" rattled hermione looking quite murderous by the end of it.

"No, no. Draco hasn't done anything that a loving and caring boyfriend shouldn't do. I am very lucky to have him but now complications have set in, in form of Jeremy sanders." Said Jules as she blew her nose.

"For once in my life I'm not following. Who the hell is Jeremy? I thought you had no relatives in England." Asked hermione puzzled.

"Yes I don't have any relatives in England. Remember I told you I'm an American and was transferred to Hogwarts from Salem school of magic only in my sixth year. Back in the states I had left behind my family, my life, my friends and my love. Jeremy and I were best friends since preschool and gradually it grew into something more mature and magical. I loved him then and I still do. I thought I was over him until he returned. Then all these hidden emotions just burst on the surface. You know Hermione, sometimes in life you come across a notion, an idea, a person, anything and your gut instinct tells you to go ahead with it no matter what. Well, the relationship Jeremy and I share is something like that. Both of us fit into each other like two halves of the brain. And I really like Draco; he's a really kind hearted, suave and lovely man. But with both of us it's more like the same halves of the brain. And you know a body can't function with two right or two left parts of the brain. It needs both the left and the right halves of the brain to make a successful relationship." said Jules by the way of explanation.

Hermione looked at her disbelieving and said "Jules I think both the halves of your brain have gone for a toss. I suggest you take a break and we'll ummm...talk later, ok?"

"Hermione you don't understand. I really like Draco and after all how many times in your life do you get to date the best, looking man in England. And then there's Jeremy-who I've known for almost most of life. He is my only link to the past while Draco is my step into the future. You know what! Mione you should meet Jeremy and then tell me what to do. Your choice will always be right and correct." exclaimed Jules jumping up.

"Okay. If there's one thing I can't do, it's making your decisions. I can't live your life for you, Jules. You have to make your own choices. You have to commit your own mistakes. It's a risk you have to take. Balance it out Jules. The only advice that I can offer is that person who makes you feel home. Choose the one who makes you appreciate the present while never forgetting the past." answered Hermione as Jules slumped back into the chair.

"I know. But it's just so difficult. Draco and I have just started a relationship and so I hardly know anything about him but what if, given time this relationship turns out to be even more special than Jeremy's and mine. Oh god...but you know what I'm going back to America. Yes I'm going back to Jeremy. After all USA is my home. I'll try and forget that Draco ever happened to me. Good lord Hermione. How am I going to break it to Draco? How can I watch him as I break his heart?" said Jules now completely quivering with sobs.

"There, Jules. Don't worry if he really likes you then he'll respect your decision. In fact why don't you do it now? I'll close the store and when you tell him I'll be right by your side. Why don't you to it now while I fix us some tea." said Hermione taking control of the situation as Jules nodded and wiped her face. As Hermione made tea at the bar she heard Malfoy's voice from the fireplace "hey cooper. It's a good thing you called I have a surprise planned for you. Today we'll be…….what happened? Hey I'm sorry. Did I say something? Why are you crying? Jules!!"

"Nothing. No-thing. Hey can you come over right now? There's something we need to talk about." came Jules's feeble reply.

"All right. I'll be there."

Oh please god! Don't let Malfoy wreck my shop after the news, pleaded Hermione as she locked the door and took a cup of tea over to Jules who accepted it gladly, but let it go the minute Draco apparated with a pop. Hermione closed her eyes as she waited to hear the impending crash but when it didn't come, she cracked her eyes open and saw Malfoy levitating the cup back to the counter.

"Thanks, Malfoy" she said, pleased that her carpet was unscathed.

"Not a problem. So Jules what is so important. You don't want to go out with me anymore? joked Malfoy ever the debonair.

Way to go Malfoy thought Hermione as Jules burst into tears. But after a few seconds during which Malfoy was left gaping like a fish, Jules recovered and steadied herself. Then she told him "Draco you probably don't know this but I'm an American and I came to England only after both my parents were murdered by death eaters." Ouch that must've hurt thought Hermione as Malfoy flinched.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you but this is the truth. When I came to England everything I had was taken away from me-my family, my friends, my life, my love. Jeremy was my first love and probably my last. If there is someone who is family then it's him. In fact he's more than a family. And right now I need someone like that, Draco. Its not that I don't like you. Actually I really want to know where this relationship goes. But Jeremy leaves on Saturday so I'm kind of pressed for time. Draco please say something." Hermione would have never believed what was unfolding in front of her eyes if she herself wasn't there to witness it. Malfoy now got up and took Jules hands with such tenderness that Hermione had to steady herself by holding on to the chair. Then wiping her tears he said "I'm really sorry about your parents. And I think you should go back to America. Go back home Jules. Go back to your love." As Jules whimpered he pulled her close and said" I really like you Jules and I thought we were going towards something big but the guy upstairs always don't go by your rules. Go back to Jeremy, Jules."

"Oh Draco……"started Jules but Malfoy cut her off.

"No please Jules don't make it harder than it already is."Draco stopped her from speaking and then gently withdrew his hands. Jules couldn't take it any longer and she fled to the door but looked back at once when Draco called her name "I had booked the London restaurant for us today but…..I would like you to go there with Jeremy. Please don't know. Please go. For me"Draco said without looking at her. Jules nodded and ran out. Hermione couldn't take it anymore and neither could Draco as he slid to the floor and she let out a whimper. Then throwing caution to the winds she ran to Draco and embraced him from behind. Weather it was to comfort him or steady herself she knew not. And she took it as a positive sign that even though he was not hugging back, he had not thrown her off him for the fear of mudblood filth touching him.

"Let me be" said Draco quietly loosening Hermione's grasp. She got up slowly and said "I'm sorry. If you want to talk you know where to find me."

"Can it, Granger. I don't need your pity or sympathy. Don't put on this act for my benefit" replied Malfoy coldly his eyes flashing. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to go to her office but not before adding "both the doors are open Malfoy. Do what you want."

--

When Hermione came out of her office at around 5 'o' clock in the evening she was mildly surprised to see a sleeping Draco Malfoy gracing her store's floor. She went up to him and saw a book lying face down next to him. She smiled lightly as she read the title of the book 'to kill a mockingbird'. Then she shook him a little by the shoulder. Very slowly the slate grey eyes opened and registered a concerned pair of brown eyes looking at him.

"Granger?" he inquired.

"Yes. I'm closing the store now so you need to get up." Hermione said briskly as she went about switching of the lights. As she reached for the doorknob Malfoy had already opened it and was holding it open for her. A very bewildered Hermione stepped and just as she turned to thank Malfoy he had already apparated. Hermione locked the door thinking about the long day she had had.

--

"Draco, dude! What's with you and the darkness? Decided to go back to the middle Ages or something?" called out Ron as Harry and he apparated into the Malfoy manor.

"Where is he? Draaaaaaacooooooooo. Oh drakie-poo where art thou?" catcalled Ron as both of them entered Draco's room.

"Oh sweet Merlin" said Ron as he saw Draco Malfoy drinking straight from the bottle and sobbing. Both the boys were at his side in an instant.

"Draco what happened?" asked Harry as he took the bottle from Draco's hands.

"Uh oh. He's grinning. Oh no. Harry he's going to start singing" yelled Ron and just that instant Draco started crooning the latest weird sisters number. Harry clutched his head and did the only thing he could to save their lives; he punched Draco right on his mouth. "Nice one" commented Ron as both of them turned to go. They were contemplating weather to pay a visit to the kitchen or not when they heard a "granger" issue from Draco's mouth. "Now that's an interesting development" said Ron as Harry tried to clean his ears.

--

A/N: hello everybody! No time no see. Well it's not my fault; blame the education system of my country which rejoices in conducting beastly exams. Those sadistic ratbastards!! As the saying goes alls well that ends well--I passed the exams quite nicely and am all ready to start college this fall. Now updates will be spread nicely over weeks so you won't have to wait eons for a measly chapter to come through. I finally chalked out the whole story, and so the chapters won't just be ramblings of an insipid teenager. The whole problem why the updates will be weekly or fortnightly is because I first write my chapters in a notebook and only then type it on the computer. It's retro but gives me satisfaction. And finally, this chapter is dedicated to veronica and maddie (my spelling's atrocious.) and I have a surprise planned for you all next week or fortnight. Best and keep walking.


	6. now here's a surprise

"Yes I don't have any relatives in England

CHAPTER-6 (NOW, HERE'S A SURPRISE)

ODE TO THE WEST WIND by PERCY BYSHEE SHELLY

I

O wild West Wind, thou breath of Autumn's being,

Thou, from whose unseen presence the leaves dead

Are driven, like ghosts from an enchanter fleeing,

Yellow, and black, and pale, and hectic red,

Pestilence-stricken multitudes: O thou,

Who chariotest to their dark wintry bed

The winged seeds, where they lie cold and low,

Each like a corpse within its grave, until

Thine azure sister of the Spring shall blow

Her clarion o'er the dreaming earth, and fill

(Driving sweet buds like flocks to feed in air)

With living hues and odors plain and hill:

Wild Spirit, which art moving everywhere;

Destroyer and preserver; hear, oh, hear!

"No, Ron it doesn't mean anything. He must've said my name because he spent the whole afternoon sleeping on the floor of my store" said Hermione exasperatedly as both Harry and Ron shot her confused looks.

"Oh good lord!! You guys should probably sit down. Ok Jules broke up with Draco today." she said but before she could on both the boys had jumped up and had launched into speeches of their own.

"What! She broke up with him. How could she? Hermione, Draco really likes her. In fact the only person he's been talking about non-stop for the past few days is Jules! Is she mad?" exclaimed Harry.

"No no no. Jules can't break up with Draco. Oh man, Draco didn't let me eat at his restaurant today because he had booked it for a lunch date with Jules. He is crazy about her. She can't do that to him." said Ron with his head in his hands. Hermione thought that if she spoke then she was definitely going to start crying so she just shrugged before adding quietly "she went back to her past life." But both Harry and Ron kept quite. Then Harry suddenly got up and said "oh no. Draco's alone. Shit Ron remember Draco after Sarah."

"Lets go." yelled Ron as both the boys disapparated leaving an extremely confused Hermione behind. Sensing this was not yet over; she went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. As she switched on the percolator only one question was buzzing around in her head 'who the hell was Sarah? What had happened between Draco and Sarah?' as Hermione settled on the couch with her cup of coffee, there was a flash and a pearly white dog appeared. Ron's animagus, it said "Hermione we're bringing Draco to your house. He needs help. Lower your wards." Hermione at once flipped out her wand and muttered the incantation to lower the wards on her flat. With a crack three men landed on her sofa. Harry had Draco's head on his lap while Ron was holding Draco's hands. When Hermione went nearer she saw that Malfoy was drenched with sweat and was gasping for air. She let out a scream when she saw that Malfoy's wrists were slashed and blood was pouring out. But when Ron and Harry looked at her helplessly she composed herself and whipping out her wand muttered an incantation to heal the cuts. As the wounds healed itself Hermione glanced at Malfoy's face and was shocked to see that he was staring at her with something inexplicable I his eyes. Was it defeat? Aloofness? Embarrassment? But then he turned his face away from her and shut his eyes. Hermione then charmed him to sleep and told Harry and Ron to levitate him to the guest room. She then sat down on the couch totally spent. A minute later Harry and Ron trooped in looking haggard and tired and collapsed on the carpet. Hermione slid down and asked Ron who had his head in the sofa "what happened?" but he closed his eyes and said nothing. It was Harry who answered her question "Hermione I didn't believe Draco when he first came to me. In fact the only reason that stopped me from killing him was that the moment he came through that door he dropped his wand on the ground. Then he let me bind him and told me all he knew. In fact he gave me a plan--a foolproof plan. But I just heard him and threw him out. I literally blasted him out still he didn't do anything. He just dusted himself and said "believe me potter. You know I'm your only chance. Might as well risk it." And then he walked off. He was right that was my only chance no matter from where it came. And after killing voldemort I went to him before doing anything else. He explained everything. His mother's death, his father, his life. His life was messed up beyond words Hermione. My live seems like bliss when compared to his. I've known him for quite some time and there are still many things I don't know about him. But this I know, however black his shell is his heart is pure. It still yearns for love even after all he's been through. When Draco does something he does it with his full heart. He gives it all he has. Be it cooking, be it love. He loves like a child Hermione with no prejudices at all, only that he never gets it back" Harry's voice was choked by the end of it and he nodded at Ron, who continued "Draco met Sarah at Ginny's graduation. Sarah was everything Draco was not. She had a normal upbringing and she was one of the lucky few who were totally away from the war. She gave Draco an insight into what the world looks like moved far away from death, war, reality. She taught him to be happy with the present. It was then that Draco learned to laugh freely. He smiled and for a long time was successful in giving a closure to his past. People used to forget all their troubles just by looking at both of them--so much in love. Draco never thought he could love anymore until Sarah had entered his life. But on the night Draco was going to propose to her, she fell terribly ill. It was then that we got to know that Sarah had a rare blood disorder whose cure has still not been found. And that she had been undergoing a very dangerous experimental treatment just so that she could spend more time with Draco. So she died with a distraught Draco by her side. It was his first suicide attempt when he tried to drop down the London Bridge. Luckily Blaise was around and caught him. So when he finally asked out a girl after two years we thought it was all for the best. Until now" Ron stopped and drew in a long shuddering breath. Hermione had closed her eyes a long time ago and had just let the tears flow silently.

"I'm really sorry for bringing him here, Mione. But if I took him home, then Ginny would be overwhelmed and I couldn't do that to her in the current circumstances. So I guess Draco will have to spend the night here. I'm sorry." said Harry as he got up. Hermione shook her head violently as she said, "no. I should be sorry for treating him in such a horrendous way. I never saw it from his perspective. I had him typecast as a bad person just because I had seen his bad side. I never got to know his other side and so I made all my deductions on face value. I understand now, how hard it is for a person to grow up in an environment where you are not allowed to live for yourself." Ron pulled her into a hug as she cried on his shoulder. "I'll go floo Ginny that I'm staying here tonight. Ron why don't you set up another bed in Draco's room for us. Hermione you've had a long time. Your presence means so much to all of us, but now I think you should go to bed. Thank you for everything." said Harry as he went towards the fireplace. She nodded and told Ron that the extra pillows and sheets were in the store cupboard. As she got ready for bed she muttered to herself "I actually shed tears for Draco Malfoy. Now, here's a shocker."

--

"I punched him, mate. Hard." said Harry as he sat at the end of Draco's bed while watching Ron transfigure the rug into a double bed.

"'s no matter. Draco will recompensate you when he gets up tomorrow." answered Ron frowning at the pink coloured bed.

"Throw me a pillow dude I think I'll take the floor. You can take the pinkie……ouch" snickered Harry as he made himself comfortable on the carpet right beside Draco's bed.

This bed is very soft and inviting by the way, scarface as compared to your floor." huffed Ron as he made a show of sinking into the bed and fluffing up the pillows. Harry just guffawed. After a few minutes Harry's voice cut through the silence "he scared me today. Whatever cocky façade he puts up in front of everybody he still is a lonely young boy yearning for an unconditional gesture of love or a word of praise. I feel both lucky and rattled to have seen his other side and still be his friend afterwards."

Ron replied "yeah. I haven't known him for a long time but I've known him enough to miss him when he's gone. He's not all that bad for a Slytherin after all……good night, dude."

"Good night, Ron" said Harry as he yawned.

--

When Draco woke up he was surrounded by darkness. He looked around wildly as everything came back to him--Jules, the knife, granger. He put his head in his hands and took a few calming breaths. Why did everything go wrong in his life? It was not as if his life was not fucked up enough already. Still, he'd got more than salvation when he had befriended Harry, Ron and the others. But the moment a ray of sunshine would shine on his life in the form of love; dark clouds of sadness and despair would rain down on him and wipe that ray of sunshine from his life. He just wanted someone whose life he could make special by his presence. Someone who would want him just as much as he wanted her. But as usual the mapmaker had other plans. "What do you want me from me?" whispered Draco. Then he saw the sleeping forms of Ron and Harry on either side of his bed and smiled, if there was one thing that the guy upstairs had done right it was giving him friends like Harry and Ron. Just thinking that they had stayed by his side no matter what stupid things he did made him feel like the luckiest man alive. All his life he had searched for a reason to survive and now he had it--living for his friends. Knowing that someone will miss you when you're gone made him a lot happier inside. As he tiptoed past Harry he glanced at Ron's bed and almost burst out laughing. A pink bed. This had to take the cake. As he reached the living room he yelled "Hogwarts". He so needed Fleecy's special hangover potion.

--

The moment Draco stepped into the fireplace, both Blaise and Pansy apparated on top of Harry with a crash. Before anyone could shout they were frozen in their places due to an expertly placed body bind curse by Ron who was standing on his pink bed with his wand raised. Seeing who it was he removed the charm and said "what the hell is going on? ...oh sweet Merlin!! Where's Draco?"

"He was here?" screeched Pansy while Blaise looked confused.

"No time for that. Guys, where does Draco when he has a massive hangover?" asked Harry looking as if he was used to having people crash land on him while in bed or lack thereof. It was as if a light bulb went on as all four of them looked at each other and apparated with a crack. It was the crack that woke Hermione from her fitful slumber as she bounded of her bed and made her way to the spare room. She gasped in shock when she saw the room completely empty. Thinking quickly she sent Harry a message with the help of her animagus and waited anxiously for a reply.

--

"Why can't he get that damn house elf to work at his house?" grumbled Ron as he saw Harry, Blaise and Pansy apparated outside the huge iron gates of Hogwarts.

"How did Draco end up at granger's house?" asked Pansy as Harry touched the gate with his palm and it swung open.

"Well to cut a long story short. Jules broke up with him." Pansy clapped her hands to her mouth and Blaise clutched his head as he let out an expletive.

"Exactly. And when we found him…..well wrists and knives were involved. So, we got him to Hermione's because she's really good with healing charms and all. And the rest as they say is history" continued Ron. Pansy whimpered and said "oh poor Draco. He doesn't deserve this you know." before falling into Blaise's outstretched arms.

"Its lucky Hermione's a natural at healing charms and calming spells and managed to heal him in no time. Because I was in total panic mode when I saw so much blood." said Harry shuddering. All four of them walked quickly through the numerous halls and passages to reach the painting of the ticklish pear. Without further ado Pansy reached out and tickled the pear which turned into a green handle. She then opened the door and the quartet trooped inside. Even though it was a quarter to 3 in the morning the kitchen seemed to be as boisterous and noisy as ever with house-elves running around in every direction. Harry stopped one house-elf who was carrying a huge tray filled with chocolate éclairs to ask if he could point out fleecy to him. The house-elf after a million bows pointed to a secluded room on the right and asked them if they would like a chocolate éclair, to which all the boys replied in the affirmative while Pansy tutted. Mouths filled with cream and chocolate (with the exception of Pansy) all of them went inside the room where their dramatic friend was currently sobbing on his favourite house-elf's lap. All of them exhaled a sigh of relief as they could now eat their pastries in peace (with the exception of pansy). Harry tossed Draco a chocolate éclair and no one spoke a word as they paid complete attention to the simple task of enjoying their pastries (while pansy stared at the opposite wall). There was complete understanding and unspoken support in the eyes of Ron, Harry, Blaise and Pansy as Draco stood up and he returned the subtle gesture by hugging all of them. Fleecy had very discreetly disappeared leaving all five of them standing in the room shuffling around uncomfortably.

"So, Ron. What's with the pink bed?" asked Blaise to break the ice. All of them looked at Ron who had now turned the exact colour as his beloved bed, and burst out laughing. Just then a silvery white otter burst into their midst and Hermione's hysterical voice boomed all around "Harry, Ron! Where are you? Is Draco with you? He's not here. Please reply."

"Right. I think Ginny's been alone for a long time already, so if I stay a second longer she'll be by my side in no time and curse me within an inch of my life. So, Ron you'll have to answer Hermione's animagus and tell her that everything's under control and Draco is at my place. No………..no dude. No use protesting. Because Ginny will have absolutely no issues about killing me when I reach home without you. So it's a decision that's already been taken. Well that's that. Goodnight everyone. Draco, time to meet a pregnant Satan. Onwards buddy." said Harry as Ron tried in vain to control his extremely happy dog animagus. Pansy hugged Draco tightly and said "I'll always be your backup, you bozo. So there is no need to draw attention to yourself. If you want to ask me out, just say so." Draco hugged her back tightly and replied "I love you pansy, very much." Then both Blaise and Malfoy tried to give each other manly pats which turned into a fierce hug. Ron shook hands with Draco and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Then both Draco and Harry apparated to Harry's house, leaving the others behind.

"That bastard has made me soft. I was terrified when pansy and I saw an empty Malfoy manor with blood in Draco's room. Then we noticed an apparition trace which got us to granger's house. The reason we wanted to see Draco so late at night was because pansy all of a sudden underwent a wave of nostalgia and wanted to relish the past memories. I am scared to even imagine a life without Draco ticking everyone off. But tell us what actually happened?" said Blaise with pansy hmming and regular intervals. When Ron finished narrating the incident both the Slytherins were looking quite pale.

"Well what's done is done. The good thing is that Draco is fine now. Fellahs, it's been a long night and I need my witty sleep so goodnight." said pansy before apparating.

"I'll go see Hermione and check if everything's fine. See you later dude." said Ron as he vanished too. Blaise just yawned loudly and disapparated to his flat along with a tray full of pastries.

A/N: so wotsay? This chapter was kind of intense. This chapter is for vin a nail. Rock on, you!! And I don't think I'll be able to update for another two weeks because I'm going to my grandma's place. So please bear with me and keep reviewing. And as always keep walking.


	7. calm after the storm, not before

CHAPTER-7 (CALM AFTER THE STORM, NOT BEFORE)

ODE TO THE WEST WIND by PERCY BYSHEE SHELLY

II

Thou on whose stream, 'mid the steep sky's commotion,

Loose clouds like earth's decaying leaves are shed,

Shook from the tangled boughs of Heaven and Ocean,

Angels of rain and lightning: there are spread

On the blue surface of thine aery surge,

Like the bright hair uplifted from the head

Of some fierce Maenad, even from the dim verge

Of the horizon to the zenith's height,

The locks of the approaching storm. Thou dirge

Of the dying year, to which this closing night

Will be the dome of a vast sepulchre,

Vaulted with all thy congregated might

Of vapours, from whose solid atmosphere

Black rain, and fire, and hail will burst: oh, hear!

Draco surveyed his canvas as he wiped his hands on his smock. A slightly confused look graced his features. But after a final touch of his thumb he deemed it complete and added the now complete painting to the stack of finished paintings. He walked out of the room and was taking off his smock, why the hell had he chosen her as a subject; and that too in a situation which he had never seen before. But he had done a good job. It had been a week since his suicide attempt and Weasley was still not allowing him to use a knife while eating. It had also been a week since Granger had saved his life and he still hadn't thanked her. He had conveyed his thanks through Harry and Weasley but he had not thanked her personally. He had wanted to many times but something always stopped him. Would she laugh at him and call him a coward? Or would she be angry and hurt and think that he was an ungrateful wretch who deserved to go die? With thoughts whizzing inside his head Draco headed down to his private dining room where he had an urgent message from Jerry, his PR agent. It said that as the annual ministry gala was being held at his restaurant in London, Draco had to order 150 copies of his latest cookbook to give to his guests. But the only problem was that the only shop in England that stocked more than 200 copies of his cookbook was 'the velvet parchment' and this shop needed his approval before delivering the books. Well, thought Draco looks like everyone wants me to go to the velvet parchment today. And I think I shall go, after all if I baulk at the last moment from apologizing to granger I can always say that I had come to pick up the books.

-----------------------------------********************----------------------------------

"Why don't authors take a break from writing? A million new books to stack everyday" huffed Hermione as she waved neatly arranged stacks of books onto their respective places on the shelves. Following Jules dramatic exit from England, Hermione was a little understaffed and hence had to do the most menial tasks by herself, but she was not complaining, not yet. She had put up a job opening notice at the employment office and was hoping they would send her a replacement as soon as possible. Just then she heard the door open and without turning back she yelled "be with you in a moment."

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm understaffed so that's why….oh Malfoy!!" said Hermione as she stopped in her tracks. Draco cleared his throat and said "good morning, granger. I'm here to pick up the books about which my agent must have contacted you. You needed authorization so here I am."

"Oh yes. Those cookbooks. I'll just get them for you. Hold on a second." replied Hermione as she went to her office to get the machine. Draco watched curiously as she put a small red box on the counter, and then she put a copy of his book into the box and started tapping the corners of the box. She then wrote 1-5 -0 with her wand on the box and went back to the office. By now the box was whirring and its colour had changed from red to green. When she came back, the box was back to red. Draco was flabbergasted to see such a sight and hence was taken aback when Hermione shoved some forms in his face and asked him to sign them.

Apologize Hermione, say sorry now.

Thank her Draco. Do it, man.

But before either of them could open their mouths, Hermione handed Draco the box and he gave her back the forms. He then nodded at her and tapped at the box with his wand making it vanish, before going out. But the moment he was on the other side of the door, he knew that if he didn't thank her now he would never be able to do it afterwards. So, he turned back and pulled the door open to find Hermione just about to push the door open. For a moment all they could do was stare at each other's face. Then,

"I'm sorry"

"Thank you"

"What?"

"What?"

Draco closed the door of the shop as he came closer to Hermione.

"I'm sorry for treating you in such a terrible way. I always saw it from my perspective and believed that you were bad just because your family was like that. I can't even begin to understand what living life for you in a place like that would have been like. Despite Harry and Ron's fervent efforts to make me believe that you had changed, I refused to do so because I'm stubborn and that would've changed my world of black and white. So, I'm sorry and it would be relived if you forgave me. I'm very sorry." said Hermione looking at her feet the whole time.

"Granger. I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me for whatever crap I put you through at school. I'm sorry that I made your life hell, granger. But still you saved my life when you could've easily said no." said Draco looking at Hermione the whole time. Hermione looked up and then extended her hand and smiled "so, truce."

"Yeah truce" said Draco, grinning "but this doesn't make us friends."

"Fine. What does it make us then?" questioned Hermione.

"Ummm…yeah acquaintances, we can be acquaintances" said Hermione.

"Yeah. Ok. Bye then." said Draco as he went out again. Hermione smiled and flipped her wand out to return to her task of stacking the books when he came in once again and looked at her sheepishly.

"Is there something you need, new acquaintance." asked Hermione eyeing Draco curiously.

"No nothing. I was just wondering I could help you around here as I'm kinda the reason you have no assistant. And acquantainces help each other so….." said Draco taking his coat off and putting it on the pouffe and rolling back his sleeves. "So, in order are your books stacked?"

"They are stacked alphabetically by surnames of the authors." answered Hermione flabbergasted as Draco nodded and started shifting thorough stacks of books. This was too much for Hermione and she burst out laughing. Draco looked back and glared at Hermione "oh so you think that's funny if I stack books manually, huh, granger? Well I like doing that because that gives me a chance to glance through all of them. But if you think that's entertaining well then I'll be off."

"No, no Malfoy. I wasn't. Please don't go….please." said Hermione eyes pleading.

"Fine…but what were you laughing at?" asked Malfoy as he got back on the floor.

"The situation. I was laughing at the situation. The fact that you Draco Malfoy, pureblood are helping me Hermione granger, mudblood is definitely worth a laugh." said Hermione as she put her counter in order. Just then the door opened and a whole bunch of teenagers trooped inside the shop and shot off in different directions in search of books.

"For the record granger I never believed in that pureblood shit." said Draco as he made piles of books by Kelpie Bleeper and ignored Hermione's disbelieving look and continued "no seriously I went along with the crap so that I could hurt you because internally I was jealous of you. You beat me at everything dammit and that was the one thing my ego couldn't take. Hence I made it my top most priority to make your life a living hell at Hogwarts. And I can't believe that I just gave you enough fodder to taunt me for my whole life." Hermione laughed and went to help the teenagers find their books. Draco smiled to himself and added another book to the stack of Aloha Friedman.

----------------------------------*********************--------------------------------

"Dude. Would you move on? I almost landed on top of you. Open the door…"said Harry as Ron and him apparated in front of Hermione's shop.

"Harry I think we apparated into a totally different dimension. Hermione's talking to Malfoy and she's smiling…" answered Ron frozen in his steps.

"What? Malfoy's in the room and Hermione's still smiling. Move over let me see…oh my god!! Sweet Merlin! Now she's laughing and clutching her stomach." said Harry as he tried to blink the scene away.

"Ok. Time for an intervention." stated Ron as he looked at Harry and both of them nodded before entering the velvet parchment. But the couple didn't seem to notice their entrance and continued talking and laughing. It was not until Harry and Ron were his direct sight that Draco noticed them and said "hey! Grab a rug, both of you. Granger was telling me about the lacy panties incident. Hahahaha…"

But both the boys feet were glued to the floor and the mouths were wide open with eyes popping. Ron somehow managed to return to normal state to say "Hermione, you told him about the lacy panties. You broke the confidentiality…thing. This is bad, Mione." Hermione just shook her head and said "Ron I'm sorry but he told me about Harry's wedgie instance and so I had to tell him something to rival that." At this statement Harry unglued himself and pointed his finger at Draco while he spluttered "what? The wedgie incident!! Oh no no no…Draco how could you…you son of a death-eater. Oh dammit you are a son of a death-eater (Draco did a little mock bow)."

"Ok, guys. I know this must be like a shock to you granger and I have decided to be mature about this…little misunderstanding of ours. So from now on we are acquaintances. Not friends, not enemies, acquaintances." said Draco as he continued to segregate books into different piles.

"Fine...we're happy for you and all. But I still think it would've been better if you two had stayed enemies because back then I could at least live with some dignity." said Ron as he sat down to help Hermione. Harry was a little torn between acting huffy and helping Hermione until Draco pulled him down and made his decision for him. It was one and half hours later that Harry realised that he had a job and Ron realised that he would have to do 24 extra laps for tardiness. The funny thing was that even after Ron and Harry left, Draco showed no intent of leaving the shop, not that Hermione minded, of course. She could do with someone to talk to and Draco was turning out to be a very good acquaintance indeed because talking to him Hermione didn't realize how the day passed and it was time to close shop already.

"I think that's quite enough for today, Malfoy. Thanks a lot for helping me with the books but I should really be closing up now." aid hermione as she got up and dusted herself.

"Oh that's alright. Why don't you close the accounts and such while I just finish this pile, so that tomorrow we can start straight away from the letter 'L'. I'll meet you by the door in a few." replied Draco, not even lifting his head.

"But, Malfoy its fine if you want to go. I'll finish it up on my own. You've helped me a lot but it's getting late so…" said hermione running her hands through her hair.

"Oh c'mon granger. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for my own selfish motives and the fact that your job's getting done is just an added bonus. So stop worrying, ok." said Draco exasperatedly.

"Ok, then." Replied hermione as she walked towards her office/counter. Well Malfoy's being Malfoy thought hermione as she shut the curtains and started towards the door, to find Malfoy waiting impatiently.

"Umm…granger. Actually there's something I need to ask. Even though I own a lot of restaurants, I don't have to cook in any of them except when I want to. So, that pretty leaves me with nothing to do most of the time. So I was thinking, until you get an assistant, is it alright if I come and help you around? Plus, you don't even have to pay me so it's a win-win situation." said Draco with his hands in his pockets.

"Fine. It'll be nice coz that way I'll have someone to talk to too. Suits me. See you tomorrow, Malfoy. Good night." said hermione as she dissapparated.

"Thanks. Good night, granger." said Draco as he vanished into the night.

------------------------------*******************************---------------------------

As per her daily routine hermione, reached the velvet parchment sharp at 8 and bid Ron goodbye. Just then she realized that as she no longer had an assistant, she would have to get coffee and the pastries from Madame Puddifutt's herself. And so she apparated to that quaint little place got all that she needed and apparated back to her store. Multitasking was never one of her strong points so when she tried to open the door with both her arms full, obviously the pastries and coffee toppled over.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled and kicked the ground.

"Have you forgotten that you're a witch, granger?" said a voice from behind her and it was a voice hermione was well acquainted with. She turned around and saw a very smug looking Draco Malfoy holding out a coffee to her.

"Thanks. And by the way as my new assistant it is your job to do all these things." Said hermione as Draco cleaned up the mess and she pushed the door open. Draco chuckled and replied "oh I don't think so, miss granger. For that to happen you'll have to pay me a lot of money."

"Fine then I'm firing you." challenged hermione.

"Ok. But then I'm telling everyone that you had a three some with Weasley and Dobby." said Malfoy, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Oh god!! You're disgusting, Malfoy. Just stop smirking and start sorting." Huffed hermione as she tidied around.

"Aye, aye, captain. In fact you know what; I'll go get the pastries and coffee while you tidy up and when you're done we'll sort the books together. Wotsay?" asked Draco with his hand on the doorknob.

"Ok, don't be late. It's almost time to open." answered hermione as she set her counter in order.

-------------------------------------*************************-----------------------------

"Closing for lunch in 15 minutes. Hurry up, people. 15 minutes only." announced hermione as she made the bill for an elderly woman. From the corner of her eye she saw Malfoy helping a group of girls find some books, the girls couldn't keep their eyes off him while Malfoy was totally oblivious of the fact and was sincerely trying to find their book. Hermione smiled and bid the old lady a good-day. After half an hour, hermione finally shooed away the girls who were hoping to steal a last glance at Malfoy.

"Wow. I've never had so many teenagers in my store ever. You like all the attention that you get, don't you?" said hermione as she sunk into a bean bag.

"Well I'll bet you've never sold so many books in one afternoon so be thankful for that. By the way what are we having for lunch?" asked Draco as he spread himself on a rug and yawned.

"Oh I don't know. Usually Harry and Ron drop by, but if they don't then I have something from the coffee bar." said hermione.

"What? Coffee and pastries? That's your lunch. Despicable. No wonder…oh speak of the devils!" said Draco as Harry and Ron entered the store with paper bags.

"Greetings, traitors" said Ron as he went inside the office to get plates and cutlery while Harry opened the paper bags and handed out containers to hermione and Draco.

"Today we have chicken casserole, a huge salad and treacle tart. Mrs. Weasley was feeling generous so we've lucked out." said Harry as he handed out plates and forks to everyone.

"Thank god. Coz if you guys hadn't turned up, granger here would have fed me saccharine coffee and crappy buns." said Draco as he helped himself to the simple yet delicious home-cooked food.

"Yup I agree those things are disgusting." said Ron as he tucked into the casserole.

"Well the customers like it. If you don't like it don't eat it." Said hermione acidly. Finally after about an hour and half the quartet broke up and went back to their respective jobs. Draco and hermione spent the rest of the day sorting books and helping the customers with their purchases. At around 7:30 in the evening, hermione put up the 'CLOSED' sign on the door and went to see till which letter Malfoy had finished sorting. As it turned out he had only reached the letter 'N'. Hermione frowned as she remembered that he was on the letter 'L' only yesterday.

"Looks like you'll have to speed up, champ. You've only advanced two letters from yesterday." Said hermione as she surveyed Malfoy, who was spread on the rug reading something hermione couldn't see.

"Sorry, I'm usually not so slow but as I was sorting I came across this book and now I can't put it down." answered Draco as he showed hermione a copy of the lord of the rings centennial edition.

"Oh well that is a really engrossing book. It's my favourite, actually. But now its time to close up, so get up and help me." said hermione as she went around drawing the curtains.

"Ok. But I'm buying this book so don't close the account just yet." Said Draco and levitated the book to the counter.

"It's alright, Malfoy….you can keep it. It's on the house." said hermione.

"No way, missy. I know that centennial edition costs a lot of galleons so just cash it and send the bill to Gringotts, while I gratefully vanish all your disgusting pastries." said Draco as he wandered gleefully to the coffee bar. Hermione just shook her head and made the bill for Malfoy's book. Then she closed her counter and waited by the door for Malfoy. After a few minutes Malfoy sauntered to the door and then both of them stepped out. When she finished locking the door, she handed him his book.

"Good night, Malfoy. And don't stay up all right reading coz I want you hear early tomorrow." said hermione as she put on her coat.

"Fine then, you tyrant. Good-night." joked Malfoy as he dissapparated with a crack. Life was good, hermione thought as she too dissapparated.

-------------------------------------********************----------------------------------

A/N- Bonjour, my little cherry pies. I know this chapter was long due. In fact I had already written it down like a month ago but then life happened. My college work is killing me I mean writing critical analysis everyday on a theory suggested my some moron is not my idea of fun (I'm doing political science honours btw). But I've finally taken time out and uploaded this chappie. Tell me what you think about it….and I also have a question for you that's critical to the plot: should Blaise be gay or not? Let me know as soon as possible. This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers out there. Rock on, you. Toddles.


	8. errerror

TAKE IT EASY, THIS IS THE ROAD TO HEAVEN

There are many things that we don't know and yet we think such a screaming deal of ourselves. After all aren't we just a little drop in the vast ocean of infinity, thinking of ourselves as the rulers of the world just shows how much we have to learn, happy with sitting on a self elevated stump, content with the simple act of ordering around a couple of tottering fools. If this does anything then it makes us feel more insecure about ourselves. To curb that insecurity (rather feed it) the inevitable act of acquiring more tottering fools has to be done. You see a bunch of more tottering fools makes us feel better. People say man is a social animal; it can also be read as man lives to impress. We are lonely creatures because no depends on us. I mean we are the top of the food chain; no one needs to eat us. We should be scared of no one. So we want to be noticed, I mean we are lonely at the top. Nature has put everything in its place with such clinical precision that we just seem like aliens on this planet which we call ours. Really we aren't needed for any sort of symbiotic relationship; we don't help in producing food. Some of us may become animal food once in a while but that's just an exception rather than that rule. I mean really tigers can live without eating human flesh, have you ever heard about an animal that eats only human flesh. Ah I can almost see you wiggling your perfect eyebrows looking all smug saying oh ya smartass what about cannibals? Oh ya says I after all aren't cannibals ummm…I don't know---------human? And they don't live on human flesh they only eat it when there is nothing else to eat. This is another example of how far we humans will go to get noticed by whom else but we humans. When people started loosing interest in the cannibal fiasco and started appreciating nature again the human network did some quick thinking and then came up the ' is there someone else beside us who enjoys more than we do'. Well till now its working. But so is Mother Nature.

A/N- This chapter is not part of the story, it's just something I wrote for a newspaper editorial and I thought I should share it with you guys. Let me know what you think about it. The next chapter for lush winter will be posted as soon as possible (i.e. - if my professors don't kill me before). Toodles.


	9. its getting better and better

CHAPTER-8 (ITS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER)

ODE TO THE WEST WIND

III

Thou who didst waken from his summer dreams

The blue Mediterranean, where he lay,

Lulled by the coil of his crystalline streams,

Beside a pumice isle in Baiae's bay,

And saw in sleep old palaces and towers

Quivering within the wave's intenser day,

All overgrown with azure moss and flowers

So sweet, the sense faints picturing them! Thou

For whose path the Atlantic's level powers

Cleave themselves into chasms, while far below

The sea-blooms and the oozy woods which wear

The sapless foliage of the ocean, know

Thy voice, and suddenly grow gray with fear,

And tremble and despoil themselves: oh, hear!

"Hello Malfoy. Good to see you. Oh and you're invited to an evening of fun and frivolity at my humble abode. Be there by seven. Sharp. Sorry hermione but only alpha males are invited." said Ron as he disappeared around the bend with a crack. Hermione smiled as she handed Draco the keys and said "here. Why don't you open and tidy while I go get the pastries and coffee. And nice watch by the way."

"Thanks. It belonged to my grandfather. And if you don't mind could you please pop into honeydukes and get me some berry-fizz please?" pleaded Draco as hermione huffed and said "all right. Now stop twiddling your thumbs and get to work." then she too dissapparated.

------------------------------*************************-----------------------------------

"That'll be 10 sickles and 4 knuts." Said hermione as she handed over the books to a bespectacled wizard and wished him good day.

"Hey can you bill these please. The woman got an urgent call and had to go. You can keep them aside. She' said she'll drop in the evening and pick them up." said Draco as he deposited a sizeable stack of books on the counter.

"Oh and can you cover for me for around 15-20 minutes. I have to go check in next door. The construction wizard's coming today and work needs to get started. So, I'll see you in a bit. Do you need something from the three broomsticks or anything?" said Draco as he struggled with his cloak.

"Yeah, alright. Just don't be too late. And just get me a strawberry muffin, please." said hermione as she wrapped the books in brown paper.

Draco nodded and left the velvet parchment to enter his prospective restaurant. As he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of numerous house-elves running around and working.

"Mr Malfoy. Pleased to have finally meet you, sir. I'm Jasper Moscowitz, the interior wizard." said a man who had emerged from a corner. Draco shook hands with him and informed him that he was there just to look around. The store was almost the same size as the velvet parchment but somehow looked roomier. Maybe that's because its not furnished yet, thought Draco. Then he noticed a small grimy window and frowned. There was no need for a window that overlooked a seedy by lane in his restaurant. It'll have to be replaced by a nice painting. But as he got closer he noticed that the window looked right into the velvet parchment. He was about to turn away but just then hermione came in to focus with a large stack of books. She dropped them on a table and started sorting them into smaller stacks. She looked happy and content. And it was the first time that Draco noticed how pretty she was. Not stunning of beautiful but pretty. As the French would say 'tres jolie'. It's surprising she doesn't have a boyfriend.

"Mr Malfoy. Is there a problem?" a voice asked him from behind. Draco almost fell down but obviously regained him composure and said "this window should be taken down and a nice painting should be put in place. By the way how long will it take for the restaurant to be finished?"

"Oh about a month and a half, sir. Is there anything else?" said the interior wizard eager to please. Draco said there was nothing else and walked towards the door. With his hand on the doorknob he turned back and said "Mr Moscowitz let that window be there. Beautify it. Just don't take it down."

---------------------------------**********************-----------------------------------

"Finally. Malfoy you need to get started on 'o', coz I'm almost finished with 'n'." rattled hermione as Draco entered the shop and hung his cloak. For a long time none of them spoke and continued with their respective jobs. When Draco was almost finished with 'w' and hermione had just started 'x', a huge white dog bounded into the shop and said in Ron's voice "Draco, hermione. Ginny's in labour. St Mungos." Hermione and Draco rushed to the door. "Guess which was the last book I sorted 'when do you know its labour?' by 'Ronnie Walls'" said Draco as he grabbed Hermione's arm and both of them dissapparated.

"Ouch" cried Draco as soon as both of them landed in the foyer of St Mungos.

"What happened?" inquired hermione. Then he showed her his thumb which had a nail missing.

"Not so perfect. Are you Malfoy? Ron will be pleased to know that he's not the only wizard who gets splinched on a regular basis. Do you want me to take a look at that or will you go see a mediwitch." said hermione as she checked the board for 'Mrs Potter'.

"Don't patronize me, granger. I splinch myself when I get nervous. Its room 443. Let's go. Oh and can you please fix this I don't wanna get laughed at by the mediwitch too." said Draco as they walked towards the elevator.

"Fine. Hold still now. Faitus homos. There you are good as new." said hermione as she pocketed her wand.

"Thank you. You're now my personal life saver. The fourth floor. That's our stop.' Said Draco as hermione and he stepped out of the elevator and were greeted by the sight of a pacing Harry and an anxious Ron. Hermione rushed into Ginny's room while Draco joined the pace race with Harry. When hermione came out, Draco went in but came out a minute later saying "she kicked me out. Harry she's asking for you now. The mediwizard thinks its time. Good luck mate." Harry rushed into the room and the helper witch shut the door. Outside Ron was moaning repeatedly "I'm not ready to be an uncle."; Draco was staring at the door and hermione kept changing her seating positions. Almost an hour later Harry came out, and the three of them jumped out of their seats and waited with baited breath.

"It's a boy. We have a baby boy." yelled Harry as Ron, Draco and hermione whooped and leaped on Harry. Hermione was openly weeping now, while Ron was trying very hard to blink away his tears. Draco was just too happy to do anything else but smile.

"You guys can go in after Mrs and Mr Weasley come out. I have to go sign some papers and stuff. See you in a bit." said Harry as he walked towards a waiting mediwitch.

"Wow. I have a nephew. How cool is that." Said Ron as Mrs and Mr Weasley came out of the room looking radiantly happy/

"He's an angel. Make sure you don't excite her. Specially you Ron. So you better talk to her before they jump on her." Said Mrs Weasley as Mr Weasley exchanged greetings with Draco. When the trio entered the room, hermione and Draco stood back to allow Ron to envelop his sister. Then Draco went and hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. While hermione and Ginny talked and held hands, the boys crowded around the baby. Ron kept poking at it until Draco could take it no longer. He shoved Ron out of the way, picked up the baby and cradled it in his arms. After a few moments he realised that three pairs of surprised eyes were staring at him and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow, Draco. You're a natural with babies." Said Ginny awed. Before Draco could answer her, the helper witch piped "well. Mr Malfoy tries to spend as much time as he can with kids in our crèche. And he donates regularly too."

"Thank you Rhonda. I think they get the picture." said Draco cutting in.

Just then the other Weasleys and Harry trooped in, and the trio it would be best if they left now. So saying goodbye to the radiantly happy new parents, they walked out of the room and into the lift.

Ron said he better get back to his team headquarters and told them he'll see them later. Hermione hugged him and said "congratulations on being an uncle again. See you later."

"Yeah thanks. See you around Malfoy." Said Ron and stepped into the fire place.

"You too, mate." Replied Draco as hermione grabbed his arm and he hurtled back to the velvet parchment.

-------------------------------------**********************---------------------------------

"Yes. And it's over. Whoa, being an assistant is hard work." Said Draco as he lay back on the floor and hermione levitated the book stacks to the shelves.

"Imagine how much work managing a shop might be. Apart from all that thank you for helping me out …yeah I know that you did this for yourself and everything but I really appreciate it. Plus I got someone to talk to so that's cool too." said hermione as she hung the closed sign on the door and lay down on the rug opposite Draco. There was a long comfortable silence during which hermione shut her eyes and breathed deeply.

"I'm really happy for both potter and Ginny. That kid is really lucky coz its gonna have like the best set of parents ever." said Draco breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Harry's going to be a great dad, but I hope he doesn't overdo it and overwhelm the little thing. As for Ginny, she's a natural. Malfoy can you shut the office for me please?" answered hermione as she opened her eyes and got up to shut the blinds.

"So granger. Let me ask you the all important question, what do you think of my restaurant?" asked Draco as he fumbled with the lock on the door of the office.

"Well I don't know, Malfoy. But I've never been to any of your restaurants. However Ron, Harry, Ginny and many other people are always waxing eloquent about it so I suppose it's really nice." replied hermione from around the non-fiction section.

"What? You've never eaten at my restaurant. But that's indecent. You can't do that. You know what lets go right now. We'll go to my London branch." said Draco as he put his coat on.

"That's great but I'm sorry I'll have to pass that up coz I'm not really in a mood to dress up. All I wanna do right now is curl up in front of the TV with a tub of cookie dough." said hermione looking apologetic while putting of the lights.

"Ok. Don't even get me started on your disgusting eating habits. But if you don't wanna go out and eat maybe I could cook for you at your house, if that's alright with you of course." said Draco looking excited as he locked the door behind him.

"What? Are you sure? I'll be eating food cooked at me flat after months. Wow, thanks. But there's a problem. You see coz I don't cook much. There's nothing in the house except coffee, bread, ice-cream and maybe cereal." said hermione struggling with her muffler.

"Hmm…that's a problem. So we'll have to hit the supermarket before we go to your place. Do you know any stores nearby?" asked Draco as both of them climbed down the steps of the velvet parchment and started walking.

"Not around here. But I know a couple next to my apartment. We can go there. Wow, this is really exciting. Malfoy are you sure you wanna do this? You don't have to if you don't want to. I can come down to your restaurant some other time." said hermione.

"Oh c'mon granger. Don't be such a wuss. You can't ask me not to cook now, after getting me all excited." And plus we have to celebrate the coming of the newest potter on the earth, haven't we?" said Draco as they reached the end of the lane.

"All right then. Now I really can't say no, can I? For little potter." said hermione as she grabbed Draco's arm and dissapparated to Henry's supplies.

-------------------------***************************--------------------------------------

A/N- hello. Phew finally uploaded this chapter. Now I have to loads of research for the next chapter coz it involves cooking and I know zilch about it…so again I ask you guys to be patient and give me at least two-three weeks. Bouquets and brickbats welcome. And so are ideas to develop characters. Please review. I'm saying please here. For Rafael Nadal. Toodles.


	10. its a hard day's night

CHAPTER-9 (IT'S A HARD DAY'S NIGHT)

ODE TO THE WEST WIND (IV)

If I were a dead leaf thou mightest bear;

If I were a swift cloud to fly with thee;

A wave to pant beneath thy power, and share

The impulse of thy strength, only less free

Than thou, O uncontrollable! If even

I were as in my boyhood, and could be

The comrade of thy wanderings over Heaven,

As then, when to outstrip thy skiey speed

Scarce seemed a vision; I would ne'er have striven

As thus with thee in prayer in my sore need.

Oh, lift me as a wave, a leaf, a cloud!

I fall upon the thorns of life! I bleed!

A heavy weight of hours has chained and bowed

One too like thee: tameless, and swift, and proud.

"Here we are. Henry's is the best store around here." said hermione as both Draco and her apparated near a rusted water hydrant.

"Ok. I'll have to take your word for it, which is not saying much coz. You know. But as the dishes I plan to prepare are fairly simple, I guess this store will suffice." said Draco as he looked at the shop disbelievingly.

"Oh, ok, chef. But what are you planning to make. Please don't go all gourmet fare on me coz I'm really tired right now and just want some simple, hot food in my tummy. After which I'm gonna crash on my bed." said hermione as they entered 'Henry's supplies'.

"Oh don't worry. It's going to be very basic and easy. For the main course we will have pasta in a mushroom cream sauce and for dessert we can have ummm…crème brulee. How's that? answered Draco as he picked up a basket and started skimming through rows of pasta.

Ok. I'll go get the mushroom. And all the ingredients that I can think of. Meet you at the counter in a bit." said hermione as she marched towards the vegetables section of the shop. After much thought Draco finally settled on a packet of penne pasta, then into the basket he dropped a box of heavy cream, bottles of rosemary, thyme, seasoning, pepper, salt, eggs, all-purpose flour, sugar, baker's chocolate, custard mix and finally a bottle of milk. Then he started towards the counter where hermione was waiting eagerly. They then put all of their shopping together and discarded the things that they didn't need or things that were repeated. But at the time of payment, both of them started squabbling over who was going to pay the bill. It was only after the shopkeeper threatening to throw them out that hermione grudgingly allowed Draco to pay. With arms loaded with bursting paper bags, they both dissapparated. The minute Draco kept his foot on Hermione's foot mat, he felt his throat starting to clench up and dropped the bags and yelled "granger, help!" hermione turned back and realised that the protective wards in her house were activated and immediately released the wards with a flick of her wand.

"What the hell was that?" asked Draco as he took a deep breath and massaged his neck.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to realign the wards. Only the Weasleys, the potters and my parents and me are allowed into the flat. Come inside, it'll get better in a moment." said hermione crouching beside Draco.

"Wow looks like everyone's against me cooking for you tonight. Should I keep all of this on the counter? So where are the utensils?" asked Draco ready to get started.

"In the cupboard under the burners. Should I boil the pasta and the mushrooms." said hermione as she got out a saucepan.

"Yeah. Make sure to boil them separately. And cut the mushrooms before boiling it. Also add a quarter cup of milk to it. Don't throw the broth. Meanwhile I'll get started on the crème brulee." Said Draco as he got out a big mixing bowl and started mixing custard mix, all-purpose flour, sugar, eggs and milk. He then set a pan of water and started melting a bar of chocolate over it. Hermione on the other hand was chopping parsley while the pasta boiled.

"It's done. Both the mushroom and the pasta are ready." said hermione.

"Ok. Just a sec. let me beat this one more time and set it before making the crust. Till then why don't you warm some oil in a wok or something?" said Draco as he put the bowl of crème brulee in the oven. He then went to the stove to cook the mushrooms with various herbs and added a shot of vodka which caused the whole thing to erupt in blue flame. Hermione then noticed how involved Malfoy was while cooking and also very much at ease. Her thoughts were interrupted by a ping of the oven timer. Draco turned back and said "granger, the brulee is almost done. Now with your wand just brown the top. It should become hard. Heat it directly, from a distance of at least 5cm."

"On it" replied hermione as the tip of her wand glowed red. After about 5 mins, when hermione was almost through with the browning of the crème brulee, Draco announced that the pasta was ready and asked if there was any red wine in the house. He then snuck a look at the crème brulee over Hermione's shoulder and said "looks fine. Bring it to the table when you're done." For some reason her brain had shut functioning except bringing to her notice how close he was standing and mysteriously all her senses were heightened-her eyes noticed a slight stubble on his chin; her nose breathed in his woody scintillating smell; her ears heard his deep tonal voice but unfortunately her brain couldn't process what he was saying; her skin could feel his presence at a hair's breadth's distance and thankfully she couldn't taste him because if she could, things could, no scratch that things would go wrong. Shaking her head and clearing her mind of these unprecedented thoughts, hermione told him that there was a bottle of wine in the sideboard in the dining room, and then she carefully carried over the dessert and set it atop the table.

"The pasta looks and smells heavenly. I can't wait to dig in." said hermione as Draco appeared with glasses and a bottle of wine. He then served the pasta on both their plates and garnished it with parsley. He then poured them each a glass of wine.

"There. Go ahead." He said as they both clinked their glasses. The first bite that hermione ate took her breath away. There was a delicate balance between the cream sauce and the pasta, all the different flavours burst in her mouth, but each flavour had a distinct experience.

"Wow. Malfoy, you are god. Wow, this is so awesome. It's so earthy and flavourful. Thank you, thank you." gushed hermione.

"No problem. The next time we do this we'll use chicken." said Draco as he sipped his wine. For about 15 mins all that hermione did was eating. Then it was time for the dessert.

"The best part that I like about crème brulee is when I get to crack the crust with a spoon." said Draco as he eyed the dish with a glint in his eye. He then started to slowly tap the top of the brulee but no cracks appeared. Puzzled he hit it a little harder, and a dull thud was heard.

"Oh my god. Granger please tell me you used the flare spell and not the heat glow spell." Said Draco as he finally understood why his dessert was a rock.

'Oops. I'm terribly sorry." answered hermione sheepishly.

"Well, it's actually my fault. I should have specified. So dessert is ruined, what now?" said Draco as he put the spoon down.

"We can have ice-cream. I bet there's some in the fridge." said hermione.

"Yeah…I guess. No wait, I have a better idea. Grab your coat. I know the perfect place for dessert. Lets go." said Draco jumping up.

"Ok. But I'm paying this time." Said hermione as Draco grabbed her shoulder and both of them dissapparated.

----------------------------------**********************---------------------------------

"A pretzel stall? That's your perfect dessert, after that amazing pasta?" said hermione looking disappointed.

"Loosen up a little, granger. Look beyond the pretzel cart. Do you see an ice-cream cart type of thing?" said Draco as he led hermione towards a red and yellow ice-cream cart helmed by a dark skinned Indian man who was handing out small conical shaped blobs of ice-cream on a long stick, to his customers.

"What's he selling? This is a weird sort of ice-cream. It's all the same shape and colour and for some weird reason has saffron sprinkled on it." observed hermione as they neared the cart.

"Hey Rajesh. Wassup? Granger this is Rajesh Singh, Rajesh this is hermione granger. This man granger makes the best kulfi in the world." Said Draco gallantly as the little man reddened and said "oh c'mon Mr Malfoy. You spoil me. When you come to India, I'll make sure you have the kulfi my mother prepares. It'll blow you away." And Draco smiled.

"Ummm….usually I'm always aware of what's going on around me but right now I've no idea what you guys are on about? What's a kulfi?" asked hermione dazed.

"It's a traditional Indian dessert. It's made from milk, cream, sugar, cardamom, saffron and nuts. I tried to make it but it wasn't any good. I've asked Rajesh countless times to come and work in my restaurant but he refuses every time. Says he can't work under supervision. Enough babble. Two of the best, Mr Singh." Said Draco as he took the two kulfis and handed one to hermione. She took a small tentative bite of the kulfi. As she chewed, her mouth was full of the taste of sweet cardamom.

"This evening just keeps getting better and better. This umm…kulfi is so creamy and tasty. Awesome fare, Mr Singh. Can you pack up a batch for take-away, please?" said hermione as she took a huge bite of her kulfi.

"Let's take a walk." said Draco motioning towards the road.

"By the way, how could my Singh, a muggle work in chez Draco, a wizard restaurant? That would be a total breach of the statute of wizarding secrecy?" rattled hermione.

"Who said Rajesh is a muggle? He comes from a long line of wizards or as he says 'jadugars'." answered Draco as he licked his kulfi.

"Oh….so what's this business of you spending a lot of your time and money at the St. Mungo's children ward. I thought you were too busy to actually have time for yourself." said hermione.

"Well, the thing is that I love children. They are beautiful and totally unbiased. Very face-value. And I like unconditional love. I just love cuddling them and holding them. Looking at them makes me believe that there is good in the world. I feel belittled by the raw power of nature. I donate as much as I can, at least some of my money is being used for a good purpose." said Draco looking ahead.

"Yeah, I guess kids tend to bring out your softest and weakest side. This was the best dessert ever, Malfoy. Thank you so much." said hermione as she put her stick in a bin.

"No problem. Come I'll drop you home." said Draco as they walked back to Rajesh's cart to pay him.

"Ok. Just let me pay and pick up the take away." said hermione as Draco nodded. Rajesh wished them a good-night as both of them disappeared.

------------------------------------****************************------------------------

"Thank you. I had a wonderful time tonight. Awesome food, awesome dessert. Thanks a lot. Oh….and I'm sorry for ruining the crème brulee." said hermione as she fished her keys out of her pocket.

"Oh stop, it's alright. We should do this again. Maybe next time I'll take you to the children's ward and surprise them." Said Draco

"Yeah that'll be cool. Well good night. See you tomorrow." said hermione with her hand on the doorknob.

"Good-night."

"Malfoy…"

"Yeah" he answered and did she hear a note of expectation.

"Umm…could you give me the coordinates to Rajesh's corner?"

"Sure. It's 894290T."

"Thanks. Bye."

"You're welcome. Night." Then Draco dissapparated and hermione entered her house.

"Wow. That was weird."

------------------------------------****************************-------------------------

Almost a week had passed since the dinner and even though they had promised that they would do it again, neither one of them had any time to even think about it. Draco was busy preparing the menus for various high profile charities and had recently been declared the official caterer for the 711th annual ministry ball. On the other hand hermione was busy with her stock clearance sale. Both of them obviously met when they went to the potter's house to help Ginny with little David.

And as Draco could no longer help her around, she had hired a new assistant, Jarvis Brinkley. He was really bright and efficient and gay. Not that she minded but sometimes he got too squeaky. So one evening after Jarvis had gone home, hermione was lounging on a bean bag when she heard a knock. Without even lifting her head she yelled "sorry we're closed for today. Come back tomorrow."

"Oh alright. We'll come later." yelled Ron as he entered the store with Draco in tow.

"Oh, hey guys. I'm too tired to go to the hollow today. I'll go tomorrow morning. You'll have to go without me." said hermione as she fought back a huge yawn.

"Don't worry. We aren't going to the hollow today, either. The potters are at a friend of Harry's so they aren't home. We just dropped in to say hello." said Ron as he sunk into a love seat.

"Man, I'm beat. This ministry ball is driving me ballistic. The committee keeps changing their preferences everyday. One day its continental, the next it's French. Sometime they want fruit, sometime they don't. It's insane. That's it, this is the last time I'm catering to the ministry." Said Draco as he picked up a doughnut and handed the tray to hermione.

"Talking about the ball, who are you guys going with? I'm thinking of taking Patricia Doole." said Ron eating a Danish pastry.

"I don't know yet. Maybe I'll go alone of something." answered hermione.

"And you, Malfoy?" probed Ron. Hermione looked up expectantly while trying to act non-chalant.

"Oh…I don't know. I think I'll ask Darlene smith. You know the heiress of smith's cauldrons. I guess she'll have to do. What do you think granger? Granger?" said Draco and turned back when he got no reply to stare at an empty seat and heard the office door banging shut.

"What's up with her? Maybe she really is tired. Well I better head back, the guys found a whole set of new TV tapes. See you." said Ron as he went out the door.

--------------------------------************************----------------------------------

A/N— hello my toodies. It has been a long time but this chapter here will set that right. Read and review. Keep walking .Toodles.


	11. along came darlene

CHAPTER-10(ALONG CAME DARLENE)

ODE TO THE WEST WIND

V

Make me thy lyre, even as the forest is:

What if my leaves are falling like its own!

The tumult of thy mighty harmonies

Will take from both a deep, autumnal tone,

Sweet though in sadness. Be thou, Spirit fierce,

My spirit! Be thou me, impetuous one!

Drive my dead thoughts over the universe

Like withered leaves to quicken a new birth!

And, by the incantation of this verse,

Scatter, as from an unextinguished hearth

Ashes and sparks, my words among mankind!

Be through my lips to unawakened earth

The trumpet of a prophecy! O Wind,

If Winter comes, can Spring be far behind?

When Ron left the shop, Draco got up and started setting things in order; like arranging the shelves, vanishing the pastries from the coffee bar, straightening the rug, all those things. Just as he was putting the light off in the display window, hermione came out of her office.

"I thought you left." She said as she got about closing the accounts on her counter.

"Oh, you're finally out. I was getting a little worried. So I kinda just got about shutting the place. But now that you're out, and both of us have a free night maybe we can go to my restau….." said Draco until hermione cut him off and said "no thanks. I've had a long day and I would really much like to go home right now."

"Okay. Maybe just head out over to Rajesh's and get a kulfi. How 'bout that?" continued Draco, undaunted.

"Malfoy. I think you should go now. I have work to do." replied hermione packing up a few parcels by hand.

"Ok. Listen ganger. Enough is enough. Its not that I'm begging for your company. I like hanging around with you. It's not like I don't have other friends, but don't you think that maybe you're acting a little too pricey?" said Draco trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah…so why don't you go hang around with your rich friends? Go exchange greetings with your fellow heirs and heiresses. I don't need your company. Don't spend any more of your precious time with me, a mudblood. Leave before anyone sees you." shouted hermione, hair flying out of her bun.

"Granger what's wrong with you? Why are you shouting? And I don't use that word anymore. Stop venting out your disappointment with the pitiful life you lead, on me." Yelled back Draco, fists clenched.

"My pitiful life?" said hermione in a deadly voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about what I was saying. I'm angry and irritated right now. And you're not telling me what's wrong?" said Draco stepping towards her.

"Don't you dare come near me. I knew you hadn't changed. You still are the same self-obsessed little prat whose parents didn't care for him. And how dare you tell me that I lead a pathetic life when your whole existence has been nothing but a failure. Sadistic father, insane mother. Failed relationships with disaster endings. You can't even fend for yourself, Malfoy. If it hadn't been for Harry and Ron you would've been dead." Shouted hermione totally loosing control.

"Enough. You know what granger maybe you're right. I've had a pitiful life and yes I've made a lot of wrong decisions. But I'm gonna make a right one this moment by cutting you out of my life. This might be the best decision of my life." said Draco as he turned to leave.

"Like I care. So go die, Malfoy. And use poison this time." said hermione, her face red. For a long time Draco didn't reply, but then with his hand on the doorknob he said "you don't matter enough to me to drive me to that option, hermione." And then he was gone. Hermione had never felt so drained and empty her entire life. A small part of her knew that whatever had happened due to her fault. She just hoped that the huge weight that had settled on her heart would go away. But at least she had seen through his façade and tried to feel jubilant that she wasn't living a lie. The worst part was that when he had called her name, she felt as if the whole world had ended and it was then that hermione let the tears fall.

---------------------------------*************************--------------------------------

Sadistic father, insane mother, failed relationships. These words kept blasting inside Draco's head with every step that he took. It wasn't the force with which she had said it that caused him pain but the fact that each and every word of it was true. She was right, what did he, Draco Abraxas Malfoy know about a content life when his own life was the exact opposite of perfect. He didn't even remember what all he had told her as all that he had felt the entire time was white blinding rage. Draco had sacrificed a lot, and was making up for his past mistakes every minute of his life, but whatever hermione had said had opened up past wounds. The bottom-line was that he was no longer what he was during his school days. Now he no longer lived his life behind a lie. He had full faith in what or who he believed in. now, he actually had real friends who cared for him as he for them. Friends who understood and appreciated him for what he was. He was just opening up to granger and was hoping for a friendship to be established between them when this happened. She was different, though not conspicuous or flashy she stood out from the others. A strong sense of opinion was one of the things that Draco found so alluring about her. He had not been so affected by anyone since Sarah, he just hoped that the huge void that materialised in his life would somehow get filled.

------------------------------------************************------------------------------

"So, is it clear, we start with table number 7 and end with table number 86. And remember the strawberry flambé must be served before the upside down pineapple cake with ginger sabayon. And put two sangria pitchers on each table. Keep that smile at all times. Now go." said Draco as he gave a prep talk to his waiters and waitresses. The 711th ministry ball was a huge spectacle with the spectra theatre all decked up. The ballroom had a subtle and sophisticated feel, with pale pink and yellow dominating the décor. His serving staff was dressed smartly and was already serving refreshing coolers to the assembled witches and wizards. Then he went back inside the kitchen and was informed by his assistant that Darlene was waiting for him entrance. Draco nodded curtly and went towards the grand entrance. The woman waiting for him at the portico was best described as 'smoking hot'. Darlene smith was tall, lean and fair with chestnut brown hair which for this occasion had been arranged in neat large curls. She was wearing a long flowing red dress which criss-crossed at the back in strings of red stones. Even though she made a substantial effort to enhance her beauty, Draco thought that Darlene looked her best when she was without make-up. He had known her since his childhood and fortunately had lost contact with her before he turned 13 as her family moved to Spain. 'Fortunately' meaning that Draco was happy she didn't get to be a part of his life after he got sucked into the mess his father had created. But on a trip to Barcelona, to inaugurate the restaurant of a business associate, he met her at the press conference. Darlene worked as an editor on the Spanish equivalent of the 'the daily prophet'. Surprisingly as it seemed, she was not the type of heiress who just paint their nails and buy expensive dogs. She wanted to remain in touch with reality and had hence led a normal life; however her monthly cheque went to her favourite charity without fail. Although she had all the qualities and a personality that Draco would find endearing, he was never interested in anything but friendship. But he didn't have any need to worry as Darlene swung the other way i.e. she was gay. And had agreed to go to this ball as a friend and also because Draco ha no date.

"Draco, you owe me a big one. The trouble I had to go through, dios mio. Selena thought I was seeing someone else. But thankfully she calmed down after I explained the situation. You look very nice by the way." greeted Darlene as she hugged Draco.

"Good to see you too. Thank you so much for coming. If you hadn't shown up, pansy would've definitely set me up with some bimbo who would grope me the entire time. Anyways how's Selena? Still painting, huh?" said Draco as he hugged her back and led her into the main ballroom of the spectra theatre.

"Oh ya she's painting more than ever. In fact now she's even retailing to a muggle gallery. Oh look your redhead friend is waving to us. Isn't he the one who tried to flirt with me on your birthday?" asked Darlene as they both headed towards the table where Ron was sitting with a stunning brunette, a disgruntled Harry and a very touchy couple in the form of Blaise and pansy. Draco laughed and said "ya he's the one. But in his defence he had no idea that you had a different appetite. Hey everybody. Everyone this is Darlene smith. Nice dress, pansy. Or should I say nice strings." Pansy just smirked as she smoothened her skimpy outfit.

"Hello Darlene. Nice article about the Columbian transfiguration council. How's Selena?" asked Blaise as he fished a cube of melon out of his glass of sangria.

"Thank you. They needed to be brought to justice. Selena's fine, misses your movie marathons a lot. Hey who's that pretty woman headed towards our table? I've never seen her before." Said Darlene as everybody turned to see hermione approaching the table with an Asian man. Seeing that Ron was too busy feeding bits of fruit to his date, Harry answered "oh that's hermione granger. She owns the bookstore 'the velvet parchment'. She's a very close friend of ours. You might've not seen her at Draco's because they had umm… a slight difference of opinion, but that's all sorted out now. Hey, Mione. You look amazing." Hermione was wearing an off-shoulder navy-blue dress encrusted with magenta sequins and shot with silver piping. Her hair was set in a loose knot at the base of her neck.

"Thank you. How's Ginny? Little David still keeping you guys up at night?" said hermione.

"More than ever. But now we take turns on who gets to stay up at night. Just a couple more months and then its supposed to get better. And hermione I suppose some introductions are in order." replied Harry motioning towards her date.

"Oh yeah. Everybody this is Lee Chon. Lee is a representative of the parliament of magic, china. He's here to help sign a pact with the ministry of international affairs." Said hermione hugging Ron and pansy, Blaise was too interested in his salmon steak to notice. Lee shook hands with everybody on the table.

"Oh that's cool. But where did you guys meet?" asked Pansy as she sampled a bit of shrimp and cheese salad.

"Lee came to the shop to buy some books on the British ministry of magic. You know to get a background. And plus he got an official invitation to the ball, and asked me if I wanted to go. As I was free I said yes." answered hermione as she poured herself a glass of sangria.

"Hey hermione. Let me introduce you to Darlene smith. She's a friend of Malfoy's and a journalist with the Spanish daily prophet." Said Ron as Darlene smiled and held out her hand, which hermione shook heartily and said "hello. So do you come to London often?"

"No actually the only time I'm in London is when Draco calls me. Most of my family is settled in Barcelona and various other parts of Spain. But whenever I'm here I make it a point to head to your bookshop, coz it has an amazing collection of art books. By the way, that's a very nice necklace you're wearing. Very elegant. I didn't think they made pendants like that anymore." said Darlene as she looked at the necklace admiringly.

"Yup. This is actually an antique piece. It belonged to my grandmother. This was her first anniversary present from my grandfather." Replied hermione as she picked up the menu card.

"Draco, why so quiet. Is something wrong? By the way the food is awesome. This pasta reminds me of Rome." Said Harry as he dug into a plate of penne served with peppers and sun dried tomatoes and chicken cubes in white sauce.

Ever since granger had joined them on their table, all Draco had done was, stare. He had turned his head when Harry had informed Darlene that she was coming, and since then he had not been able to take his eyes off her. He looked at her from head to toe; her shoulder blade and collarbone area would blush a delicate pink whenever she laughed at a joke Blaise told her; her flat stomach rose and fell as she breathed; her long shapely legs countered perfectly against the smooth fabric of her dress. But when Draco's eyes rested on her hair he flinched, he liked it better when it was curly and unmanageable, and it gave her whole personality an endearing quality. Then he studied her face; her tinted cheeks, creamy skin, full pink lips. But try as he could hermione would not turn and look at him. No eye contact at all. Then that nasty Asian pumpkin bent over and whispered something in her ear at which she smiled and whispered something back. Look at that shcumtz, laughing with her and staring into her eyes and touching her hair. Weirdly images of knives, chopping and blood started appearing in front of Draco's eyes. He was jolted out of his reverie by a squeeze on his arm. The food on his plate was desiccated beyond limit and when he looked up he saw everyone staring at him. Even her.

"Draco?"

"Malfoy?"

"Dude!"

"What? I'm fine. I'm just not happy with this dish. I'll be right back." He replied and then without looking at anyone or offering some plausible explanation, he got up and left the table. He then went to the terrace and breathed in the fresh cold night air. He felt invigorated and then involuntarily went to the nearest window and peered inside the hall. He saw Weasley smiling and talking to that model date of his with his arms round her shoulders; he saw Harry and Darlene talking with their heads down as Harry drew something with his pasta sauce on the table; Blaise and pansy kept making googly eyes at each other; even she was laughing and smiling at whatever that insect was saying, sometimes even patting his hand. I must stop all these feelings from coming on surface; there's no future with us. She's ignoring me and has no interest in me. What she had said at the book store that day were still ringing in his ears. But she had recovered and so will I. everyone's enjoying themselves and so shall I. and with that thought in his head, Draco put a smile on his face and entered the room.

--------------------------------**************************-----------------------------

Lee was good for her. Lee was perfect for her. He was very focused, very smart and extremely down to earth. Even though he didn't have a sense of humour like that of Harry and Ron, he was funny. But these days she had become so used to Malfoy's witty retorts that everything else seemed bland. But he had no interest in her other than an 'acquaintance'. A little part of her was sorry that she had yelled at him that day, after all she can't force him to like her if he doesn't want to can she? But she was just frustrated and had blown off. Spending time with him was something that she looked forward to. In fact she had felt the tension in the air when he had cooked for her. But hermione was not going to moon about him and anyways last week's yelling match hadn't affected him any bit. She unknowingly started comparing lee and Malfoy, and while fact suggested that lee was the better candidate, her heart didn't agree. Malfoy woke a new feeling within her, he excited her. Lee was predictable and organized, in other words just plain boring. Her reverie was broken when she saw him coming towards the table. Her heart started racing as she noticed him take long practised strides. His black tuxedo fitted him perfectly and clung to him in all the right places especially his broad shoulders, his pants hugged his well shaped butt tantalizingly. Through the open tuxedo jacket she could see how well his grey shirt fit him around his well toned stomach. Hermione had a sudden desire to run her hands all over him. Hermione stop! Bad hermione! But she couldn't stop, she then noticed his chiselled face with its perfect bone structure. His beautiful silver blond hair falling at the sides of his eyes looking deliciously messed up. She dove into his lucid grey eyes but couldn't admire them properly as he wasn't looking at her. He was greeting and waving to people on his way to the table. She then lowered her eyes and noticed that lee was holding her hand while talking to Ron's date.

"Ah. Finally Draco, I was starting to get a little worried about you. Is everything ok?" asked Darlene eyebrows wrinkling in concern.

"Of course. I'm fine, why shouldn't I be….and I feel like cooking. We should celebrate your coming to London. Tell me, what will you have?" asked Draco rubbing his palms together.

"Draco, its ok. And we are celebrating. See. Plus I'm eating food from your restaurant too. Maybe you should sit down and here have a sip of water." said Darlene looking extremely unnerved and exchanging looks with Harry and Ron who were both staring open-mouthed at Draco. Pansy and Blaise looked more amused than shocked. Hermione was equally surprised, she had never seen Malfoy like this. He never grinned.

"Ron what about you? How about the Shepard's pie that you adore?" asked Draco.

"Ummm…..dude. Its ok, I can have it some other time. Not right now…" started Ron but Draco cut him off "ok then, one Shepard's pie coming right up." and started walking towards the kitchens.

"Maybe Malfoy's in his 'cooking' moods. Remember when he made an entire batch of strawberry jam just coz he felt like it…..at 3 'o' clock at night." reminded Harry and Ron nodded while Darlene looked puzzled.

"Yup. But it was really good. Granger what do you think is wrong with Draco?" asked Blaise.

"I don't know, maybe he had too much sangria. Anyways guys I've had a long day and am really tired. So I'm gonna take off. See you guys around. And it was very nice meeting you Darlene." said hermione as she got up.

"I'll leave you home. It's getting late. It was very nice meeting all of you. Good bye." piped lee, also getting up.

"No, no. there's no need…." started hermione but lee held her hand and said "please I insist." To which she could only nod. So then the couple bid everyone a good night and started towards the door. The minute they reached the door, they dissapparated as lee had not left Hermione's hand.

-----------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

Both of them apparated in the middle of the hallway of Hermione's flat.

"Thank you for the nice evening, hermione. I had a great time and it was nice meeting your friends." said lee holding both her hands and looking into her eyes.

"Oh it's no problem. You had an official invitation, we couldn't have allowed it to go waste…." Flustered hermione, but lee had already started leaning in. hermione closed her eyes and slowly dipped her head. Their lips were almost touching when she turned away and lee's lips landed on her cheek. He looked at her questioningly.

"I'm so sorry but no I can't. I'm really messed up right now. Don't get me wrong, you're a really nice guy and I like you. But maybe you deserve someone better. I'm sorry lee." said hermione. Lee smiled apologetically and nodded his head. "It's ok. No problems. Couldn't say I didn't try. But anyways thank you for showing me around. Lead a good life." He said, hugging hermione. Then he turned to disparate but stopped and said "by the way is there something going on between you and the blonde guy? Coz he was checking you out the whole time. Good night." And with a crack disappeared, leaving behind a stumped and confused hermione.

-----------------------------------******************************-----------------------

As Draco waited for the pie crust to turn brown, he started seeing black spots in front of his eyes. Gradually when his head started getting dizzy, he decided to get himself a glass of water to shake away the nauseating feeling. But the moment he got up, he collapsed to the ground and felt breathlessness take over. He tried to call out for help but all that came out of his mouth was a gasp. The last thing Draco heard was the 'ping' of the oven timer. Then everything predictable went black.

A/N- Waddup, dawgs? Yup I've done it. Even in times as dire as these, I've uploaded a chapter. Dire times to be read as exams time. Keep it tuned right here. Vamos rafa!!


	12. when i come around

CHAPTER 11 (WHEN I COME AROUND)

DISARM by THE SMASHING PUMPKINS

Disarm you with a smile

And cut you like you want me to

Cut that little child

Inside of me and such a part of you

Ooh, the years burn

I used to be a little boy

So old in my shoes

And what I choose is my choice

What's a boy supposed to do?

The killer in me is the killer in you

My love

I send this smile over to you

Disarm you with a smile

And leave you like they left me here

To wither in denial

The bitterness of one who's left alone

Ooh, the years burn

Ooh, the years burn, burn, burn

I used to be a little boy

So old in my shoes

And what I choose is my voice

What's a boy supposed to do?

The killer in me is the killer in you

My love

I send this smile over to you

The killer in me is the killer in you

Send this smile over to you

The killer in me is the killer in you

Send this smile over to you

The killer in me is the killer in you

Send this smile over to you

"No offence dude, but Draco's taking an awful lot of time to make that Shepard's pie." whined Ron leaning back on his chair.

"Ron, my god…food's all you can think about isn't it? But leaving that aside what's up with Malfoy tonight? He's acting totally weird with all this grinning and cooking on a whim. Plus he hasn't talked to us the entire evening." observed Harry looking at Draco's empty seat.

"And neither has granger. In fact they didn't talk to each other the entire time. Makes me smell a rat. Something's definitely up." said pansy shrewdly, looking a little dissatisfied.

"Oh I don't think so. Hermione and Draco are totally chummy now." piped in Blaise. Just then Darlene got up and announced "I'll go check up on Draco in the kitchens. Anyways its getting late and selena will start worrying. It was really nice meeting all of you again. Good-night, bye." Everyone bid her good-night and then she started walking towards the kitchens. Yup pansy was right; there was something definitely wrong with Draco. Although never boisterous or chummy, he always made an effort to socialise. But today he was just brooding. The minute Darlene entered the kitchen, a strong pungent smell hit her nose and she moved her hand to cover her nose and mouth. But stopped as soon as she saw Draco lying on the floor on his side in a foetal position. She ran to his side and sought out for his wrist. Her fingers felt a very faint pulse. Immediately she turned him on his back and ripped off his shirt jacket and loosened his shirt buttons. As she tried giving him CPR she started to get dizzy and decided that they should get out of the gaseous environment as soon as possible. She made Draco stand and slung his arm around her shoulders and yelled for help. As she staggered out, a couple of waiters rushed out to help. Just then the others spotted her and rushed out to help her. Ron hurried over and slung Draco's other arm around his neck and said "we're taking him to St'Mungos. You guys disperse the crowd and check for the cause of this" and then both Darlene and him disapparated. Harry and pansy ran towards the kitchens while Blaise set off a series of bangs from his wand to calm the crowd.

"Everybody is requested to leave, please. There has been a mishap. This ball room is now quarantined. Everybody out." He yelled as people spilled out of the hall. Then he caught hold of a waiter and asked "why weren't any of you guys in the kitchen with Draco?" the waiter cowered under Blaise's piercing gaze and answered "its Mr Malfoy's rule. When he's in the kitchen no one else is allowed inside. Please sir, is Mr Malfoy alright?" Blaise shrugged and told him to round up the other waiters and leave. He watched as the last stragglers filtered out and used his wand to seal off the entrance. Then he turned back to see pansy and Harry walking towards him.

"There's a leak. We've taken a sample for testing. I think the air conditioning line's faulty. We checked all corners for a magical trace and found none so it can assertively be said that there was no one in the kitchen except Draco." Said Harry as he showed Blaise a small glass vial filled with the noxious gas. Pansy put her cloak on and said "I don't think Draco was attacked either, but we'll leave that for later. Now let's see how he's doing." Towards the end pansy's voice was overcome with emotion and while Harry comforted her, Blaise held both their hands and disapparated.

------------------------------------------****************************----------------------------

As soon as they reached the reception desk, Harry yelled "Draco Malfoy" to which the reception which replied "Hootie Flounder ward, second floor." The trio rushed towards the stairs. When they entered the foyer they saw a morose looking Ron consoling a teary Darlene.

"Where's he?" shouted pansy, wildly.

"He's inside. A dozen healers are working on him right now. They're saying his lungs were exposed to a gas called carbon monoxide for a long time and hence he's not responding well to their potions. But they still have a steady pulse. So…" said Ron, leaving the last word hanging in the air.

"There was a leak in the air conditioning vent. Maybe that's the source of this carbon monoxide thing. By the way did you guys seal the vent?" said valise looking at Harry.

"Yup." answered Harry pacing anxiously "I'd better inform Ginny." and walked towards the communal fireplace.

"I'll just intimate Hermione about all this" said Ron as he whipped out his wand and his dog shaped animagus shot out. Then he sat down and put his head in his hands. Harry joined them a couple of minutes later and slid into the seat next to pansy who was now quietly sobbing.

"Ginny is extremely, worried and the only reason she's not here right now is because she has a baby inside her. And I swore to her I'll update her every 30 mins. Hey did anyone inform Hermione?" he asked. Ron nodded and after that all of them just sat and waited for any news. After about 15 mins, a haggled Hermione burst out of the elevator and into their midst.

"What happened? Ron said Malfoy's in the hospital? Is he ok?" she rattled off. Harry stood up and sat her down on a chair, knelt down and said "Mione, there was a gas leak in the restaurant kitchen and Draco's lungs were exposed to carbon monoxide for quite some time. He's still not responding to potions, but they have a pulse."

"But…they have to do more. Maybe muggle doctors can help him. My uncle's a trauma doctor. I'll go ask him." said Hermione and ran for the elevator.

"Well we should try everything." Said Ron as everyone stared at Hermione, mouths agape. Almost an hour later the doors of the Hootie flounder ward opened and a tall female healer came out and addressed the group "well we were able to stop the gas from affecting other parts of the body but we can't get it out as it neutralizes all of our potions. I've never worked with this gas before but I can tell that prolonged exposure can't be good. At least it's not getting worse. We're keeping Mr Malfoy in a sedate state so as to minimize the chances of progression of the gas. You can go in now, but be sure not to touch him or move him in any way." Quietly and with heavy hearts the group marched in to the ward. Draco lay there enclosed in a blue mesh of protective magic. The only way that someone could see that he was alive was because his chest was rising and falling, otherwise his entire body was a pale ghostly white and his throat region was turning a pale light navy blue. Pansy couldn't take it any longer and clutching Darlene's arm she broke down completely "why? It's always him; he doesn't deserve all the pain. What sort of a sick life is this? Oh Draco…." Blaise reached down and held her hand while she cried. Silent tears were running down Darlene's face, Ron and Harry were both stoic. A crash signalled Hermione's arrival and behind her were the healer and a tall middle aged man with salt and pepper hair.

"This is Uncle Greg, he knows that I'm a witch and has agreed to help Malfoy. We can erase his memory afterwards. Healer Giselle has given her consent. He's Malfoy's only chance." poured out Hermione as she held onto Ron's arm to catch her breath. They all watched as healer Giselle removed the protective mesh surrounding Draco, then Hermione's uncle took out a thin sharp pipe and attached it to a shiny plastic balloon. He then signalled to Hermione and said "Herms go to my hospital and ask Nurse Fritz for a life support system. Bring it as fast as you can. Take someone with you to help you carry it." Hermione and Ron rushed out of the ward while Dr Greg removed Draco's upper body clothing and started to swab it. He then asked healer Giselle to remove Draco off the sedative. By then Hermione and Ron had arrived with a huge contraption on wheels, which Dr Greg attached to Draco's mouth, wrist and arms. With the shiny pipe in his hands, he drew his arm back and brought it down on Draco's chest with a dull thud. There was no reaction from Draco, but Blaise, pansy, Darlene and Ron had there up to a terrified Dr Greg in no time. Harry and Hermione had to explain that this was a part of the procedure, pacified they retreated. Back to work, Dr Greg made sure that the tube was firmly in place he flicked the life support system on. Then he opened the valve and slowly the shiny balloon started to inflate. He waited till something on the life support blinked then he slowly removed the pipe and stitched the incision up. One by one, he removed the tubes from Draco's arms, wrists and mouth. After injecting Draco with something, he said "he'll wake up after 6-7 hrs, so you people can rest during that time. He's responding well and will require these medicines to recuperate. The ones in the red bottle are to be taken once a day in the morning and the green bottle contains capsules that should be taken once every night before dinner. Continue the medicines for 4 days. That's all." Everyone in the group thanked him profusely and then Harry took Dr Greg and Hermione to the obliviating authorities.

When they returned the rest of the group were crowded around Draco's bed. "Guys lets take a break and get some rest. We'll get back here in the morning. Someone'll have to stay here and take watch. I've to go coz Ginny's already going berserk, if I delay any longer she'll come here." said Harry.

"I'll stay. I live nearby and plus if complication arises I'll contact uncle Greg." said Hermione as she took off her coat. She was still wearing her evening gown which was now badly crumpled.

"Are you sure? I can stay with if you want…." said Ron suppressing a yawn.

"I'll be fine. Thank you. I'll keep you guys updated. Anyways see you guys in the morning. And I think I'll head home to get a change of dress and something to read." answered Hermione as everyone bid her good-night and streamed out of the door. Hermione pulled a low chair near Malfoy's bed and sunk into it. She leaned back and closed her eyes. The last 3-4 days had been a whirlwind, first she had been livid at Malfoy for not asking her to the dance, then lee had appeared and finally tonight. And why she even thought that Malfoy would consider her more than a friend was baffling. Not that she was jumping at the chance of going out with Malfoy; she just thought that it would be nice. But after all she was 'buck-toothed granger' to him and nothing more. And on top of that he had already got his eyes set on some Spanish stunner.

When she had received that message from Ron, Hermione had just got inside the house and was in the process of taking her gown off. But after she heard that Malfoy was at St Mungo's, all thoughts of the uncomfortable garment were wiped out of her mind. At first Hermione thought it was another suicide attempt and she was a little annoyed, but after Harry told her what had happened she felt incredibly guilty. Carbon monoxide poisoning seemed like a cruel way to go and a little ill-fitting for Malfoy. But apparently even magic couldn't make a dent in stopping the deadly, silent killer. Then it had hit her that it was a silent, deadly yet a NON-MIGICAL killer. She had immediately rushed to Uncle Greg and the events had unfolded which had led her to be seated next to a drugged Malfoy. Hermione yawned and stretched and got up to go home and change. But she felt too tired and so decided to wear the pair of pyjamas kept in the night stand beside Malfoy's bed. Once changed and comfy she laid down on the lounge chaise and felt sleep take over her.

------------------------------------************************--------------------------------

A/N— Howdy? Nothing interesting happening on my side, but if something happened to you that blew your mind away…please feel free to share. By then read and review. Oh and keep walking.


	13. Little Things Give You Away

CHAPTER – 12 (THE LITTLE THINGS GIVE YOU AWAY)

I dove into that freezing sea with the parasite attached to me

I had hoped the salt below would divorce what was wed above

But league after league it yet remained

For the fleshy vessel, I, kept it sustained

-Sea Ghosts by The Unicorns

It was still dark out when Hermione woke from her fitful sleep. What time is it, she thought and looked at her watch. 5:30 AM, it was almost 6 hours since Uncle Greg and the others had left. As she stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she noticed Draco still sleeping peacefully. Last night had been a whirlwind of activities; first the ball, then the disastrous episode with Lee, then this. Why hadn't she kissed Lee goodnight? True that she hadn't known him for long but he seemed like a great guy and a kiss would have only made it better. But no, she had to think of a certain person and then imagine how kissing him would feel like inevitably ruining the moment with Lee. Who was she kidding? Malfoy was now a permanent object subjected to her brutal procrastination. Even though during a lot of her procrastination sessions he was subjected to intense torture and physical pain, the basic prognosis was clear – she had fallen for him hook, line and sinker. He was the embodiment of everything she wanted in a man. He was fun, intelligent and he made her happy. And the fact that he had the looks of Adonis only sweetened the deal.

Hermione got the feeling from their chatting sessions that maybe he liked her a little bit too. She was pretty sure she had caught him staring at her or more particularly her lips more than once. But it was a lost cause now, with the entrance of that blasted Spanish stunner Darlene, who had been absolutely charming with Hermione. "If only I was tall, bronze and had human hair." thought Hermione.

Feeling cramped sitting on the chaise, she decided to walk around a bit to get blood flowing into her legs again. As she bent forward to get up, she noticed Malfoy's hand give a twitch. She remembered that Uncle Greg had said that the anesthesia would wear off in about 6-7 hours. Unconsciously she put her hand in his and surveyed his torso. At the party Hermione had imagined how toned Draco's body would be under his shirt but now she could see it right in front of her. He didn't have hard, bulging muscles instead he had a slim defined body that even if a little on the small size could hold somebody in a hard, warm embrace. Then her eyes ascended to his slender and smooth neck and finally rested on his face. She drank in his high angled cheekbones, his silky smooth pale skin and the slight stubble growing around his chin. His lips though not full and plump were nevertheless the best a man could possess. They were pink enough to bite or gently tug at and full enough to cover your lips hungrily. Hermione yearned to touch his lips just once to feel how soft they would be. As she tried to reach over, Draco's grip tightened around her other hand and he started moving slightly.

Hermione then realized her position and shook out all the fanciful thoughts out of her head. Using her free hand she sent her animagus to Ron and Harry with the news that Draco was starting to regain consciousness.

After about half a minute or so, Darlene came in with Ron, Pansy and Blaise. They crowded around the bed and waited for Draco to open his eyes. Ron reached over to Hermione and whispered "Are you OK? Were there any complications?" Hermione shook her head and just then a moan ensued from the bed.

Darlene immediately took Draco's hand from Hermione and said in a soft voice, "Draco darling. How does it feel? It's Darly." Finally Draco opened his eyes and said in a broken voice "What's going on? Where am i?" "Just lay back down, mate. You're in 's but everything's alright now. How do you feel?" answered Ron as Pansy bent down to hug Draco.

By now Hermione had gotten off her chair and was by the door. As she looked back she saw Draco cast a questioning glance in her direction but before he could act on it, Blaise started talking to him. Hermione bent her head down and walked out the door. Thank god he was alright. But as she took a turn she bumped into Harry.

"Hey! What happened? Is everything OK?" said Harry in a rush. "Yes everything is fine. Malfoy's doing alright. Everybody is inside. I've had a long tiring night so I'm going to head back. See you later." said Hermione as she hugged Harry goodbye.

All of a sudden she felt the wind knocked out of her. The only man she was interested in saw her as nothing more than a friend. Oh and he almost died. But that didn't stop Hermione from thinking about his warm, tensile body in the elevator. And she was close to unbuttoning his pants in her head when she felt the lift man jolt her and inform her that her destination had arrived.

Embarrassed Hermione scrunched the bridge of her nose and muttered to herself "Oh my God! Malfoy almost died and all I can think about are his lips. Get a grip Hermione." But as she walked towards the apparition point she realized that even though he had no interest in her, she couldn't be in the same room with him, without embarrassing herself. "Oh it's easy. I'll just never see him again." was Hermione's last thought before she apparated.

And for the first him ever the perfect Hermione Granger, witch extraordinaire splinched herself. "Fuck. I've fallen for him. Fallen for him hard."

-X-X-X-

"Jerry could you please stop ogling at those Irish gentlemen and come help this lady." said Hermione as she struggled with a tower of potion books for some Hogwarts students. "There you go. That'll be 35 galleons 5 sickles." she said as she made the bill. The group of Hogwarts students paid her and collected their parcels. "Have a good 6th year. Tell Professor Longbottom and Professor Lovegood I said hi." Hermione said as she returned their waves.

The Velvet Parchment was always packed on the weekends with students from Hogwarts. This was partly due to the fact that the bookstore had the best reference as well as course book collection in the UK and largely due to the fact that Hermione threw in killer discounts. "Hermione dear we have to expand the store. Its getting crazy in here with the extra cute boys and the extra books. Its unmanageable." said an exasperated Jerry as he finally showed most of the Hogwarts crowd out.

Now only a handful of regulars remained. Hermione sighed, put her head on the counter and said "I've tried Jerry. But Mr. Auxley wouldn't sell his space to me. Instead he gave it to Malfoy who is now setting up one of his restaurants here."

"Oh my God ! Chez Draco serve the best hunk of meat in town and I'm not talking about the food if you know what I mean." said Jerry as he winked at Hermione and went to help Mrs. Rancheros by the potions section.

Oh Hermione knew about exactly which hunk of meat Jerry was referring to. It had been 10 days since Hermione had splinched herself. 10 days since Draco almost died. He was doing fine now but was still advised bed rest much to his annoyance. Even though Hermione really wanted to see him and be near him, she turned down Harry and Ron's offer to go see him by making a lame excuse about customer rush. Both Harry and Ron figured something was up but didn't push it much thinking Hermione had enough on her plate already. Hermione still thought about the look he had given her at 's. His eyes showed confusion, surprised happiness yet a slight sliver of defeat and longing. It seemed like he was giving up something.

As she reached over the counter to grab a brown paper roll, Hermione's eyes fell on the vase of lilies kept on the centre table. Even though Hermione wanted to sever all ties with Malfoy, he still did his required duty of sending thanks. He had sent her a huge bouquet of everlasting Lilies through Ron a few days back. Hermione had accepted them graciously and kept sneaking glances at the vase whenever she could. She imagined him holding a stem of lily between his pearly white teeth and walking towards her and bending over the counter, whispering in her ears,

"HERMIONE! Stop kissing the brown paper roll. For Pete's sake." Hermione opened her eyes and saw Jerry peering at her face anxiously while the customers looked on in pin drop silence. She unglued her lips from the roll and sprinted towards her office. "Oh God! This is the worst day. He doesn't even like me and here I am imaging his lips on inanimate objects." Outside she could hear Jerry telling the customers that they were closing a little early. Thank God for Jerry.

About 5 minutes later he came in and sat down on her desk and said "So, what the hell happened back there?"

"I feel mortified and foolish for behaving like that outside. I apologize. As for the reason to why I acted like such a klutz is something I have to figure out by myself. But thanks so much for handling the mess. You're definitely getting a raise." she added and hugged him.

"You're a crazy woman Hermione. And that's why I love you so much. Thanks for the raise by the way." chirped Jerry as he opened the door. As Hermione stepped outside her office she saw a single customer waiting with his back to the counter. Jerry had started walking towards him but Hermione held his elbow and said "Start closing up, I got this." Jerry nodded and walked off while Hermione reached the counter.

As she made the bill and tied the books in a parcel, she heard the door open. A tall, slim man walked in, noticed Hermione and started coming over. "I'm sorry but we're closed for today." Hermione said smiling apologetically. "Oh no. I'm not here to shop. I'm actually looking for Jerry. He told me he works here. I'm Micah." the man said. "Yeah Jerry's right here. Jerryyyyy…..there's a Micah here to see you." Hermione called.

No sooner had Hermione finished her sentence that Jerry had already reached the counter. "Hi." he said his eyes shining.

"Hey. I thought I'd meet you a little early. There's something I want to show you. Are you done here then?" said Micah shyly.

"No. there's still some stuff left that I have to take care of." replied Jerry as he saw Micah's face smile drop a little. Up until now Hermione had been standing there like a hat stand but then she jumped into action, "It's OK Jerry. You can go. I'll close up on my own."

"Really? Thanks Hermione. You're the best." said Jerry as he rushed to get his stuff.

"Thanks a lot, Miss Granger. It was very nice meeting you." said Micah as he walked towards the door.

"Not a problem. You kids have fun." Hermione replied and waved them out.

She felt happy for Jerry and even though her own life was devoid of any love she felt a sense of contentment and joy in witnessing young, innocent love. With a huge yawn Hermione got about setting things in order. She first parceled the order-by-wand books, rolled down the window blinds and finally straightened the chairs. She then went to her office and got her bag and coat.

As she slowly reached the front door, Hermione turned and took a long look around her bookstore. "Well at least I'll always have my books." and shut off the lights with her wand. The wind outside wasn't exactly chilly but had a slight bite to it so Hermione turned her coat collar up and cast a warming charm around herself. Usually she would have apparated to her flat from the store's front steps but today she wanted to feel the sharp air against her body.

She had hardly passed her store that a hand darted out from the corner and rolled her into the tiny by lane between her store and Chez Draco. Before Hermione could say anything she felt hot breath in her ears.

"Long time no see, Granger. Now can you please remove your wand away from my goonies? I'm quite fond of them."

-X-X-X-

A/N - *puts on a sheepish smile and holds up a plate of jellybabies* Am I forgiven? I'll throw in an extra pack of chocolate Hobnobs :D Hello lovely people! There is only one reason for the delay – college. Finally graduated *trumpets* And promptly joined graduate school. Yes I'm going to law school now. Was ecstatic, so thought of you guys and wrote this chapter up. That's how much I love you. I'm definitely finishing this story by the end of this year. So just add me to your alert list and I'll keeping dishing tripe by the plateful. Read and review. And as always keep walking.


End file.
